Shikon Corp
by Mavican
Summary: Kagome/Android 17 A month or so after Naraku's alleged defeat, Kagome interns at a mental institution to earn volunteer hours. When she encounters a patient with an evil aura so similar to her old nemisis, how will she take it? DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Shikon Corp Asylum, Chapter 1: Impressions

"Patient Seventeen, I repeat. What is your full name, in its entirety?" The doctor muttered and tugged his glasses from his tired eyes.

The boy before him, bound within a chair of iron chains muttered a few words in a rasp. His lips quivered which each syllable, and abruptly, he snarled. The doctor pulled the switch again.

Electricity pulsed and began to violently surge through his temples. The prisoner's entire body convulsed uncontrollably. It felt as though he had been submerged in an acid bath. The many voltages ended when the switch was released, and smoke drifted upwards into the dimly lit room. Pants from the young male's lips filled the silence.

The doctor gave a sigh, leaning his thin form back into his own chair that creaked, "Seventeen, I remind you that your therapy is for your benefit, and your benefit only. The more you fight it, the more pain you will receive…Its best if you cooperate. Now I repeat. What is your full name…?"

The captive did not lift his head from its hanging position. Blood began to seep from the corner of his mouth. He could feel the copper taste consume him. '_That's all you can take, is it?_' The voice in his head teased him, yet he was too tired to care.

With another breath of exasperation, the doctor shifted back from his desk, "He's lost consciousness."

Men gathered about the limp male slouched in the grip of the iron chair, and sunk a hot, glowing poker into the flesh of his wrist. The prisoner's head shot up almost instantly and his arm violently began to shake with a low growl.

The smell of burning flesh entered the doctor's nose, yet he dismissed it, placing his glasses back on. "Seventeen, we'll not have you falling unconscious during your session. We must complete it…" He gave a wave of his calloused hand, and the men crowded about his patient moved their burly forms towards the thick doors that made up the entrance of the basement.

"Perhaps he is too exhausted for more questions…" A woman, languid in her movements eased her form to the doctor's side. She passed the prisoner a careless glance, and sat at the edge of the desk, a slender leg folding over the other. "He's never talkative you know…"

"Dr. Danvers…" He began, but with one stare at the paperwork in her hand, he grew quiet. He seemed to find his bearings once the blonde remained in place, and he stood from his seat, "Should you not be elsewhere with Dr. Bulma?"

"She's on her way down, Gero. She told me that we have an intern that will be volunteering regularly…looks like she'll be working with you." Her azure eyes fell partially lidded, and she spread the papers about the doctor's desk, "You'll have to post-pone Seventeen's treatments, at least for now…" She backed away from the desk and blocked the doctor's view of the prisoner.

"Damn children…" He snatched the papers from the woman's grasp, and began to review the details that accompanied his new aid.

"Higurashi Kagome…Seems like she just needs a few volunteer hours in order to graduate. She'll be around constantly. To be on the safe side, you should take Seventeen out of solitary…He'd be accounted for and it won't give the girl the impression that he's being treated…differently."

"You know he's too dangerous for that." The doctor glared at the papers in his hands, lips pressing together in a thin line. The men behind him were already busily undoing the straps that held Seventeen to his confines.

Dr. Danvers gave a soft snort, "Bulma is already wary of your methods. You should hurry and get him in his straight jacket before she sees this. If you take the volunteer, I doubt she'll be on your back still."

The guards did not have a problem in lifting Seventeen from his seat. All the while, his head remained bowed. He seem dead to the naked eye if it were not for the sluggish rising and falling of his chest. They forced him to his feet and straightened his arms out in preparation for his straight jacket. Sadly, for them, he would not be so compliant. He shifted, and with all of the force he could muster, he rammed his forehead in the chin of a man standing before him. Blood cascaded from the wounded guard's mouth, and he stumbled back, his voice strained.

"Boss, He broke Harry's his jaw!" One of the men yelled, shrinking back.

The look of horror on his face was evident.

A grin graced the patient's countenance- though it was dark and vicious, hinted with a morbid intent. He barely had time to attack another, since one of the guards came from behind and slammed his fists into the boy's back.

It felt like his back has been torn wide open, and the pain did not end.

Seventeen immediately tasted the dirt of the ground, and a gruff groan left his lips as his torso was kicked repeatedly, breaking his already healing and fractured ribs. He was sure he would vomit soon; bile was already rising to his throat, fully suffocating him. He attempted to roll onto his stomach, or lift his knees to shield himself, yet more men flooded the room and spread his arms from his form. Each kick met its point, and he felt his bones crumbling. He held in his pain, laughing all the while. Blotches of black filled his vision, the spots never ending. The ink black strands of his hair were grasped, and his face nearly shattered with each punch that was delivered. The copper taste of blood once more entered his mouth, along with his own bile, and it spilled, just as his nose was broken from a punch. He gagged, his abdomen tightening until he felt as though his stomach would burst. He couldn't breathe….he couldn't breathe. It was not long, the youth fell into the arms of unconsciousness

"Jesus Christ…" A man muttered, and the guard from before continued to hold onto his jaw as medics rushed in, and another kicked the limp body a last time on the floor.

"What's going on in here?" Another woman scampered forward, struggling to close her long lab coat. She pushed her way passed the mass of and guards and found herself faced with the shocked facades of both her employees.

The doctor, eyes wide in fury, stormed towards his director, "Dr. Bulma, it's the guard's fault. Seventeen was contained!"

"You were to keep a careful eye on him! How hard is it to subdue him when he is undergoing therapy, Dr. Gero?" She screeched, fingers balling into fists at her sides.

"You will not make his actions seem as though they are a cause of my incompetence! I had things under control!" He spat, glaring towards the woman with his unyielding hate.

"Take him to the infirmary!" Bulma seemed to ignore the screaming man before her, slinging her hand out towards the majority of the guards that remained stunned. They moved as she desired, yet her head jerked back towards the doctor, "I'll deal with you later. You damn well better have another plan in mind to help him recover."

The prisoner came to hours later, azure eyes lazily setting apart. An unsettling fire traveled up his chest. He knew that all of his ribs were perhaps broken, yet he was yanked upright and grew faced with the angry façade of his doctor.

"Hold him still…" The elder man murmured to the men and they scrambled to get Seventeen pinned by his shoulders. The doctor tipped forward, adjusting the rubber gloves on his hands, "That was not a very nice act you put on before…"

The prisoner's bored gaze went blank, trailing the doctor's actions as he inched his fingers around a needle, "I take it you didn't enjoy the outburst I had…" He wished to vomit again, yet he forced a taunting smile to form onto his lips. _'He's going to put us to sleep for a while again...I can feel your body dying around me...'_

"I've had some hours to design a new program for you, Seventeen." He approached his patient and the male began to glare. He went to break free of their hold, yet effortlessly, the men continued to pin him down.

"You're getting desperate…" He hated being high on sedatives. Regardless of what he wished, they removed his straight jacket, still keeping hold of him. He'd do anything to get the voice in his head to vanish, but he couldn't take another tranquilizer. He had been asleep for weeks already.

The needle plunged into the flesh of his forearm, and almost as an afterthought, they redid his straight jacket. He could already feel sluggishness engulf him. He attempted to glare above towards the ceiling, but the room began to grow black.

"Aww…Sssh..." The woman doctor from before falsely comforted, tugging the youth's dark hair from his features, "These are only to help you, Seventeen. You should appreciate them…After all, they are now a part of your wellness plan…We'll make you better any way we can…"

"I don't need help…" He murmured with the last of abilities, feeling his voice fade from use. Gero and Maron both began to fade into the darkness of his mind.

"Oh yes, you do. Otherwise you would have never been enrolled here…" Gero said, passing a glance to the two men behind him, "…Make sure that he does not eat, nor drink and his therapy will resume…Get a nurse to sedate him regularly…We don't need any more problems from the likes of that boy…"

Xx

"We've been expecting you, Ms. Higurashi." Dr. Danvers lifted her arm from behind the counter to shake the girl's hand.

"Kagome will do..Dr…Uh?" Mentally, she cursed herself. She had made sure she would learn the Doctor's names and faces from the print out she received. Somehow, thanks to Inuyasha, she had always gotten distracted and her plans never were completed. Awkwardly, she lifted her hand to shake the woman's.

"Danvers. Dr. Linda Danvers." She smiled, giving the girl a nod. "You won't be working with me, yet I'm going to take you to the correct doctor. He works on the other end of the building." She hurried from around the counter and motioned for Kagome to follow.

"There sure are a lot of patients here…" She murmured absently, gazing at the many nurses and patients in the brightly lit room. She could even spot patients roaming about outside through the large glass windows lining the walls.

"Yes, Shikon Corp was built after the merger of two hospitals, Capsule Corp and Sacred Valley. It is expected. We pride ourselves on the ability to contain this many individuals…" She paused before the elevator's doors and pressed the up button.

Kagome bit onto her lower lip, settling for a nod. She could not say that she was actually comfortable in the cold building. The people walked by as if they were dazed despite their happy faces, but it was the only hospital that still had openings left for interning. She missed every single dead line that should have been met, again, thanks to Inuyasha she grumbled.

The elevator's doors parted with a ding and both females stepped inside. Dr. Danvers pressed the button with a large two in the center, "So, does your interest in our hospital stem from some want to become a doctor of the mentally ill?"

"I've given it some thought. I'm not sure what I'll major in, really." She cleared her throat with the lie. She had not given anything in the present much thought when they were battling demons in the feudal era. Only now after Naraku's defeat could she try to get her life back on track.

"Hopefully, after you get your degrees, we'll see you around here." The blonde felt the elevator lift, and she took a glance to the girl at her side. She was currently staring down at the floor.

After what seemed like an eternity, the elevator's doors parted to reveal the second floor, "Right this way Kagome. Dr. Gero should be more than happy to see you…"

Xx

"Keh, what do you mean she went home?"

"I told you, she said she had something to do. She left early this morning." The small kit shrugged, staring into the gaping, black orifice of the Bone Eater's well. "Said something about an end turn."

"An end turn?" The hanyou blinked, his arms folding across his chest.

"Yeah, it sounded highly important." Shippo nodded to himself, entwining his arms in the same manner his friend did.

"Must be one of her tests." Inuyasha scowled, taking a seat beside the well's wooden frame. Kagome would not leave and not tell him unless it was highly important, or at least he hoped she would. His nose wrinkled

"Well, Naraku's defeated. She doesn't have a reason to stick around here much…" The small kit began the sentence with enthusiasm, yet his voice went dull when he realized what he was saying. A soft sigh passed his lips. He half expected the older male at his side to strike him, but Inuyasha sat there, staring straight ahead blankly.

'Love.' The kit looked towards the sky thoughtfully. He would never understand it.

Xx

"And through this door my dear is where I keep my personal patients. They are usually rowdy, but have no fear. They are highly sedated and should prove harmless." Gero nodded, peering to the young woman that just shrugged with a smile. She was virtually fearless, he concluded. Nothing about the area frightened her, not the dimness of the lower areas or the partially dead and frozen look in their more "chaotic" patient's faces. He pushed his back into the door to open it for her, and once she stepped through, he walked quickly to get ahead of her.

"Personal patients?" She repeated, her brows lifting as she continued to follow him. He was a kind old man, she gathered. He honestly appeared to have the best interest of his patients in mind. Their rooms were more spacious than the other rooms in the hospital, not to mention they appeared genuinely happy, unlike the fake plastered smiles of the patients on the lower levels. She would enjoy working with him, she knew.

"Yes, those that I rehabilitate personally through my own means. The other doctors here tend to be not as tenacious as I am about offering immediate help to these aching individuals…." He scanned the large room at his patients, paying no mind to the many nurses tending to them. Some were lying upon the couch resting and others were sitting at the many tables playing board games. Just as he expected, his star patient Seventeen was sitting against a wall, his legs spread out before him in his straight jacket. It was indeed dangerous to have him out in the open, yet the special formula used to sedate him seemed to be taking affect. He had always been one to sit alone, though unlike previous times, he really appeared as though narcotics were running through his veins. He stared into emptiness, the glossiness of his eyes adding to the effect.

"Your director said that I could choose which patient I wanted to assist you with, right?" Kagome spoke her thoughts aloud. Her head sat at a tilt and she pressed her lips together. It was a hard task choosing. She didn't want anyone that would be a burden, or be around someone that could possibly injure her, "I want to help with…him..." She motioned towards the male sitting alone by himself with a nod of her head. He seemed to be a logical answer. He seemed lonely, not to mention sleepy. He'd be an easy patient to help with.

The Doctor damned her very name. The girl wanted to help with Seventeen. His teeth gritted, "Surely you can choose someone else. That one isn't interesting…"

"That aside, he seems like he could use a friend. I want to help you with him. Is that alright, Dr. Gero?" His comment came as a shock to her.

The elder man scoffed, running a hand down his long white beard. "Yes, yes my dear. You can help with him if you'd like…"

That had been the first day, and since then Kagome had been mapping out how she would formerly introduce herself to the constantly drowsy male. He did not appear to be aware of his surroundings, or worst of all, himself. Half the time she watched him, he blended in with the surroundings. It had taken a week or more for Gero to finally get around to him and have her join a session with them

She had gone over his chart and files in their entirety, and braced herself for the worst. The oddest thing about him was his name- the number Seventeen. His birth date was unknown, he had no known living relatives, and surprisingly, he could not remember anything before his enrollment in the hospital. At least that's what was written on his paperwork. He had been deemed insane: suffering from bipolarism, schizophrenia, blackouts without being to clearly differentiate between right and wrong. When she spotted him initially, he merely seemed to be completely out of it. 'Gee, Kagome, you sure know how to choose a patient.' She bit onto the inside of her jaw and took a glimpse at the doctor sitting at her side. They both were behind his desk as they waited for the patient to walk in.

"Nervous?" The doctor asked, facing ahead without a single glance to her.

"A bit." She admitted, "He didn't seem anything like his chart when I first saw him…"

"That's because he was sedated heavily, need I remind you. A patient like him has to be kept under, dear."

"Will he be sedated today?" Panic gripped her.

"If he is to answer his questions that monitor his progress, he'll need to be somewhat aware. No, he'll be on a lighter form of his medication. Here he comes now…"

When he spoke, the doors of his office opened to reveal the rather disheveled and unmoving patient. The guards dumped him into the single chair in front of the desk and strapped him to it. Soon after, they exited back into the hallway. Kagome swallowed a large lump building in her throat. The patient's head was bowed low and by the looks of it, his straight jacket was firmly secured. He had the inkiest of dark hair that spilled over his neck and shoulders, she noticed. It was thick, wild even, and as he lifted his face, the azure of his eyes captured her attention. They were pure, despite his sinful appearance.

"Good morning, Seventeen. Have you slept well?" The doctor began with the preliminary questions. He couldn't do much with the girl watching his every move, so the basics would have to suffice.

The patient was silent for a while and after a groan, and the sickening pop of his neck as his head tilted, he answered, his voice strained, "I've been sleeping for days now doc…I think "well" is a bit of an overstatement…" For now, his ribs were only sore, and his nose had healed correctly. He did not understand his quick healing factor and he did not see it as a gift. The faster he healed, the faster they got to breaking his bones.

He wanted to knock the sarcasm out of the youth's tone, but he ignored the urge, scribbling something down on the pad in his hands, "I'd like for you to meet Kagome. She'll be fulfilling an internship here for a few weeks. She's to help with your rehabilitation."

Kagome tried to stretch her lips into a smile, but she was stunned. An evil presence had somehow crept upon her. She was unsure of its location, but it was near. But was that possible? It wasn't the doctor, no, but was it the male before her? He seemed so…unreal. He hadn't even been aware of her presence until the doctor mentioned her. He spoke dully- his voice laced with a hint of malice. Unlike the other patients, he was not unscathed. Light bruises were currently scattered around his face. The smallest of dark circles were on his temples and his rather red and black eye lids lowered as he spoke. The doctor was right. He had been highly tranquilized. He could barely keep his eyes opened.

"They've given you a new straight jacket, have they?" Gero pressed on.

"…At your order, of course." Seventeen added as an afterthought, blinking a few times to clear his blurred vision. He had taken more hits to the head than he had believed, "I'll be out of it in no time…" _'Of course you will, with my help…'_Seventeen resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He rid himself of the voice during his time of unconsciousness, and he hoped that it would not have arrived as soon as it did. He wasn't so lucky. As usual, the voice went on rambling, rising in volume and dying in abrupt whispers. As far as he could remember, he was plagued by the other being within his head, if the other "being" did exist. Other people didn't tend to think so.

The doctor leered at the boy before him. Seventeen had always been a smart ass, a cunning smart ass. They were forever giving him a new straight jacket since he tended to find his way out of them, whether he hurt himself or not, "You didn't acknowledge my helper, Seventeen. I said that she'd be aiding with your rehabilitation."

The patient's eyes quickly fixed onto the girl at the doctor's side. His upper lip twitched briefly, "…Let me guess, she's going to…keep me bound in a session of therapy…"

Kagome's eyes widened and she parted her lips to speak.

"Don't worry my dear…remember he is always plagued with delusions. Try not to take anything he says seriously…" He nodded, writing a few notes down.

"I am not, lying!" Seventeen roared, his brows narrowing in a strain as he yanked forward, nearly ripping himself free from the chair. His voice bounced over the walls, and the outburst seemed to take all of his strength. Pants spilled lazily from his lips, and his eyes hardened at the doctor.

Kagome jumped visibly- jerking backwards from the animal like snarl that just left the male before them. The look in his eyes was so feral, so intense, and so real! Was he possessed by a demon? Despite her fear, the doctor at her side seemed amused. He was stoic, yet the glint in his eyes and the slight curl of his lips signaled otherwise.

"If you continue with these outbursts Seventeen, I'll be forced to increase your medication…You should be on your best behavior for our guest, Kagome…."

Seventeen's head snapped in the girl's direction. His eyes quickly traced her tensed form, "Who, her? How is she different from the other witches-" He went rigid. He felt something in her, though he could not place it. It was a sort of energy, a pure light. 'What is this?' The voice in his head demanded, and aloud, he barked, "Quiet!" He usually could keep the voice at bay, yet now it seemed like it wanted to overpower his own thoughts. As it continued to speak, it sent waves of sharp pains spiking through his head. _'Keep me away from that girl!' _"I said be quiet!"

"He's speaking to himself again…" The doctor sighed in exasperation, straightening himself in his seat, "Come my dear…I need you to leave before things get dangerous…Next time I promise he'll be more sedated than now."

Kagome nibbled onto her lower lip, and forced herself to move from the seat. She could not take her eyes off the man before her that gritted his teeth and threw his head back with a growl.

"Shut up!" Seventeen yelled as the voice began to rumble on and on like a grand symphony. His brain nearly felt like it would explode. He closed his eyes tightly, his fingers clenching into fists.

Clumsily, she made her way out from behind the desk and stumbled through the exit as the doctor directed. The guards forced themselves into the room, but she did not stick around. She found herself running madly down the halls, and into the stairwell. What in Kami had she gotten herself in to?


	2. Chapter 2

Shikon Corp Asylum, Chapter 2: Trust

Today, to Kagome's surprise, Dr. Gero had taken a day off to deal with some "business", the secretary told her. Instead of reviewing his patients, she accompanied Dr. Danvers, who seemed uninterested in giving her something important to do. She was either getting her coffee or sweeping. On her break, she found herself scanning the large room in the general populace. There, she spotted the dark haired male that seemed to haunt her thoughts. Her eyes widened and she quickly glanced around. Not a single doctor was in sight. Hesitantly, she leaned off of the wall and quickly pressed her way over to him.

His head was low, staring at the floor before his outstretched legs. He had a new straightjacket, she noted. He didn't seem dangerous, and she was sure that he was doped up enough to put down a fully grown elephant. She was safe from him, for the time being. She kneeled down directly in front of him, staring hopefully.

_'…That girl.'_ The voice began, sending splinters of pain racking through his head. He was always in a state of pain, and had almost grown immune to it. His dark brows narrowed and he strained to lift his head. The voice hadn't been lying. The woman from the session a few days ago was just…staring at him.

"Hey…" She kept her tone low, almost as if she didn't want to scare him away.

_'Hey?'_ The voice laughed loudly. "What do you want?" He rasped, his face contorting in a cringe as the laughter continued, "Gero sent you?"

She shook her head, "Nope...not at all...he's absent today…I wanted to introduce myself to you…"

_'Boy, no one is interested in you.'_ "Shut up…" He bit out in a sluggish tone, shaking his head as he attempted to concentrate on the girl's words, "…Introduce yourself?"

She frowned. There that feeling was again…the sinking feeling that malice wasn't too far away. She swallowed down her ever growing uneasiness and nodded, "Yeah, introduce myself…I hoped that we could become friends…"

A sad chuckle left his lips, his dark brow lifting. "No…honestly, why are you here?" _'Make her go away.'_ The voice spat.

"No lies. Scouts honor." She offered him a smile, shrugging simply.

"…Right." He muttered, dragging his gaze elsewhere. The doctors around seemed to be too busy to notice that she was talking to him. She wasn't dressed in the staff's attire either. _'I said to make her go away!'_ The voice roared, nearly splitting his skull in half. He growled to himself, his eyes closing tightly. "Shut the hell up!"

Around, the patients stopped their activities and looked over at the duo. Kagome jumped, but held her ground for the moment. '_He's in a straightjacket'_, she reasoned, _'He can't hurt me.'_"…Did I say something wrong?"

"Not you." He snapped.

She remembered that the doctor said that he suffered from delusions. Was he having an episode? "Just…calm down…" She eased out, pressing her hand forward to rest his shoulder in an attempt to somehow keep him from hurting himself- and even her for that matter.

The moment she touched him, a painful shock traveled up her arm. The dark aura she sensed grew heavier. Instantly, a portion of her powers left her, and Kagome snatched her hand away.

_'What is happening?'_ The voice growled. Seventeen was sure that his entire head was going to exploded. The pain was blinding. His entire body tensed. Every muscle and tendon felt as though it were on fire. He snarled, but just as the voice began, it died in a shrieking echo. The unbearable pain vanished.

_'Did I just...purify him?'_ She swallowed, observing the now tranquil patient despite his pants and the lifting and falling of his shoulders. _'I did…'_ She could sense the aura, but it wasn't as dominant as it was before…It was hiding.

His thoughts were…clear. His vision grew blurry, but he could tell that now he could think without another answering back to him…at least for the moment. He didn't know how long it would last. Was the voice tricking him? He settled his eyes on the girl again. She seemed just as surprised as he was.

"Ms. Higurashi, is everything alright over here?" Dr. Danvers rushed to her side and helped the girl from the ground.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." She attempted to give the woman an assured smile, though she hugged herself, and nodded.

Linda rubbed the younger girl's arms, her brows knitted, "Are you sure, he didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No, no. It's fine..it's nothing…" She swallowed, casting the patient a lingering look. Had she freed him from his illness?

He stared back the same, yet his eyes held uncertainty. _What had she done to him?_

"Patient Seventeen is always doing things that disturb the peace. Are you sure you're okay Kagome?"

"I'm fine Dr. Danvers, really…I had everything under control…" She returned her eyes to the doctor, "…I uh guess I should be going home about now, hm?"

The woman chuckled, but never the less, she nodded, guiding the girl away. Around, the patients began returning to their previous activities, murmuring quietly amongst themselves.

He could feel warmth spreading through his veins. The fear of the voice returning and the uncertainty of Dr. Gero's tests all dwindled into nothing. Was it the girl's doing? Seventeen's brows furrowed. Was this the peace others experienced?

Xx

"Hey." Kagome smiled, settling before the dark haired male in a chair. She spotted him in the hospital's cafeteria, but she didn't know how they expected him to eat. His straight jacket was still in place.

"…You," He forced his eyes open to view her. They were bloodshot red. He wasn't aware of their crimson color, but his aching headache was enough to conclude. The voice had been murmuring. It had indeed returned, yet it wasn't as loud as it was before. Seventeen released a faint breath.

"How are you feeling?"

"…Who are you?" He swallowed, straightening himself up to peer closely at her.

"Those...bruises." She frowned, scanning the dark blemishes scattered about his temples and his eyes. She had noticed them before, but this time they stood out like ink blotches against his white skin.

"You really are new around here, hm?" He snorted faintly. He bet that she thought the doctors had his best interest in mind. Best interest if you wanted an early retirement into your grave, that was.

"Did you get into a fight?"

"Fight? Heh…naive too." His upper lip curled in disdain, "No fight. It was therapy."

"I went through your charts…I didn't see any extreme cur-"

"Believe what you want…" No one ever believed him. It was useless arguing his case, he found out, "Let me guess, I had to have done this to myself…"

"You couldn't have…you're always sedated with that straight jacket on…the doctors here did it to you?"

He lifted his brow, "…Listen. I'm not worried about whatever they're paying you to "befriend" me…I just want to know how you got "him" to stop."

"Paying me to befriend you?" Her nose wrinkled, "You think that I'm getting paid for being nice to you? No, not at all. I just…sense something." Her voice trailed off.

"What, you're psychic?" His _her getting paid_ theory was more believable than her theory ever would be.

"Its hard to explain." She readily said. "Besides, who is the man that I got to stop...Gero?"

"The voice." He muttered in frustration. "You got him to go away." He knew that it sounded insane, but then again, that was what he was deemed, mentally insane.

"You mean...the aura?"

"Aura?" He repeated.

"…You're not…insane. At least I don't think you are. I think that you are…possessed." She knew that that statement wouldn't go over well.

A crude laugh spilled from his lips, and his face altered into amusement, "…I'd rather be insane."

"Just hear me out." It was going to be difficult to explain, she knew as so.

Seventeen's lips drew into a thin line. The girl couldn't have been possibly telling the truth…Auras, demons? No, it was impossible. He shook his head. The smallest of chuckles racked through his mind. The voice again…it was amused.

"Please, just trust me…I know it sounds crazy-"

"Hah, do you really?" He scoffed, hardening his eyes towards her in a glare. "I don't think you know how ridiculous it sounds. Otherwise, you would have kept it to yourself." A spike of pain shot above his right brow. _'That's right…she's foolish…'_

"I'm just trying to help…" She lowered her eyes to her lap, her fingers balling into fists. Initially, she didn't realize how difficult it would be to make him understand what was happening.

"…If what you're saying is true…" He winced, his eyes shutting as the light from above became too bright. The headache was becoming unbearable, _'Don't give her the time of day…she's trying to trick you…_' "You can…you can make him be quiet…for good." He didn't care whether it was a demon, or an alternate personality. He just wanted the agony to end.

_'Am I getting through to him?'_She looked over to him hopefully, "Well, yeah it's a dark aura…I can just purify it…like I did the other day...by accident." She was never in control of her abilities, sadly. They acted on their own.

He did feel something that day when she touched him, he couldn't deny the fact. It felt so serene. He had his peace up until the previous morning. He wished for the return of that peace so badly. He pushed through the voice's ramblings. "…I believe you." He wanted to say more, but he felt his chair being raked back. Two guards grasped him and hauled him from his seat.

Kagome abruptly stood, "Hey, watch it!"

"Ms. Higurashi, worry not. They are trained in handling him." Dr. Danvers placed a hand on her back, "You can return home now…we're letting you go early today…Only staff is permitted around the patients today. I hope that you understand."

She nodded hesitantly, casting a glance at Seventeen. He was glowering heatedly at Dr. Danvers. He despised her, she could tell. She felt terrible about leaving him all alone with the doctors and staff…if they had caused those bruises, there was no telling what'd they do to him. She tore herself away from the situation and forced a smile. "…Bye then. I'll catch up with you later Seventeen."

And that she meant. She turned, closing her eyes tightly as she forced her legs to move in order for her to walk off.

She was sad about leaving him- he could tell. It confused him. She didn't even know him. Before he had time to process what was going on, he was forced away from the general populace and into one of the patient's holding quarters. He expected for his ears to be talked off about hanging out with their "intern", but to his surprise, the guards began to remove his straight jacket. Had Danver's screws been knocked loose?

"I bet you are wondering why we are freeing you Seventeen…" Dr. Danvers spoke, folding her arms across her chest as Seventeen was forced into a chair.

What angle was she playing at? Did she come up with a better means of getting him restrained? He ran his right palm over his left forearm, remaining completely focused on the woman, "What is it to you, witch?"

"That girl, Kagome…you find her interesting don't you? It's common for a youth of your age…She's the only pretty girl that has tended to you in such a personal way, isn't she?" He was interested in her, Danvers could tell. If anything, she'd be used as a means to control him, if the two grew closer.

_'You continue to disobey me by residing with that girl.'_ The voice within his head mumbled. Seventeen swallowed a growing lump in his throat. It was hard to not lose his temper when the voice commanded him, almost like he was a disobedient child that needed scolding. "Why can't I be around her?" He asked.

"Ah, you can be around her. In fact, you've been making so much progress, I think that you should spend more time with her. If those sessions turn out well, I might even allow Eighteen to continue visiting." It was bait, and by the look on Seventeen's face, he was going to take it.

"My sister?" His blood froze within his veins. Eighteen. He'd be allowed to see her, but he knew that there had to be a catch.

"Yes, your sister. The hospital has not allowed you visitors for some time now, but I think that you are ready now… You get to see her only if you cooperate in therapy. You may also see Kagome." She smirked, "**If **you straighten up…Do we have an agreement? No outbursts, no assaulting the guards, none of that."

The bastard doctor didn't know that he had always correctly answered his questions. They merely didn't like the answers he gave them. Despite all of this, he had no choice. The deal was too good to pass up. He'd be rid of the damned voice and would be reunited with his twin- the only person that seemed to understand him. He knew that he shouldn't have been making deals with the devil himself, yet he nodded, "Alright."


	3. Chapter 3

Shikon Corp Asylum, Chapter 3: Purpose

"Eighteen…" The words longingly fell from his lips with the crack of his voice. He could feel hot tears flood his vision, and a lump locked within his throat. Gero and Danvers had kept their word. There she was, his twin, his essence, sitting before him. Every nerve within him screamed to embrace her, yet a thick barrier of glass sat between them. It was impenetrable. Seventeen could only press his forehead against it in disbelief while staring into the watering eyes of his sibling. He doubted that she could even hear him. He bit onto his lower lip, his brows furrowing.

Her delicate looks were forever etched in his memory. In the beginning of his incarceration in his current hell hole, she had visited, yet for the past three years, she had stopped. He didn't understand why, yet it occurred around the same time Gero became more aggressive with his therapy. Still, his sibling should have known that something was going on. Why did she abandon him? _'…Because, boy, you're insane. Who'd want to be around you?'_The voice chuckled lowly. Seventeen's eyes closed tightly.

His twin, beyond the glass, shook her head vigorously. Her entire body was rigid- her skin completely flushed. It was all too much. She abruptly tugged herself away from her chair and snatched her purse from the counter on the side of her.

"Eighteen?" He blurted, watching as she swiftly took off down the halls. "Eighteen!" He called, standing from his chair and knocking it to the floor. He sunk his fist so hard into the glass that pain exploded through his fingers. "Eighteen!" He tried his damnest to break it, he tried, but it didn't budge.

Now, he sat in the infirmary, staring blankly at his broken hand. He had been overwhelmed with such raw emotions in the last hour that the voice didn't even dare say a word. A soft sigh fell from him. A nurse had been asking him questions as she wrapped his hand. It wouldn't be wrapped for long though. He planned to take it off as soon as he got back into his room. It didn't take very long for his broken bones to mend. It was odd, but then again, so was he. It was one of the reasons Gero was so damned interested in him.

"Alright, there you are…try not to get into any more trouble now…" The nurse chirped, giving his arm a soft pat. She was a new face. He nodded to satisfy her, he guessed. As she backed away, the guards gripped underneath his arms and began to haul him back to his room. He kept his head low, too enthralled in thought to care about his surroundings. After all this time, Eighteen popped up, out of nowhere, at Danver's words. Was she…working for her? He hadn't noticed when the guards reached his room and slid the cards hanging around their necks into the key slot. His door slid open, and to his surprise, the girl from the days before was on his bed. What was she doing in his room?

Kagome smiled nevertheless and mouthed a small hey. The guards released him and frowned in disgust before exiting the room. They were uncomfortable around him. He had broken their friend's jaw, and they hadn't forgotten, he was sure. He was merely waiting for the time when they'd come for him.

"…Gero let you in here?" He managed to say after staring awkwardly. Everything in his room was stark white, just like his uniform. The carpet beneath them, the twin sized bed's sheets, and the small trashcan in the room. As if he had something to throw away. The walls were also completely transparent, leaving no room for privacy.

"Mhm. He said that you got hurt earlier." She said sheepishly, nodding her head towards his hand. The room was very uncomfortable. If a person wasn't insane, the room's bleakness would drive them to that point. She hadn't been waiting long before he came in, thankfully. Her nervousness would have built from the anticipation of seeing him again.

"…What do you want?" It was his bed, and regardless of her sitting on one side of it, he maneuvered around her and sat nearest its headboard. His fingers meticulously began removing the cast and bandages surround his hand.

"Hey, you need that on. Don't' take it off." _'What is this guy thinking?' _"You need it so that it can help you recover."

"I know what I'm doing." He spat, casting a glare in her direction. He was already on edge and her ordering him around wasn't helping. _'Who does she think she is anyway? She barely knows you…'_The voice murmured. Seventeen's jaw clenched

"..The aura again" She mumbled, frowning as she observed him. The presence made itself known. Hesitantly, she reached over, grasping his arm, "Stop it, okay? Just listen to me." She wrapped several limbs in the feudal era. She was really an expert on the subject, she liked to think.

He growled in frustration and shrugged her arm away from his. The wrapping came loose and the cast, all at once. His fingertips were rubbed raw from digging into the material and tugging it away. "Look." He shifted his hand into her fast, flexing his digits effortlessly, "There's nothing wrong."

She blinked, "…But you broke your hand."

"Yeah, I know…" He narrowed his dark brows.

She stared at him incredulously. Even Inuyasha, and she doubted Sesshomaru, had such a quick healing factor! Or, had he lied about hurting his hand. She snorted, wrinkling her nose as she eyed him, "Did you lie about your hand?"

"Lie? Heh, believe me if you want." Arguing his case was pointless.

"Well, if you're telling the truth. That's pretty…rare." It was the only word she could use. It was amazing, but she was used to amazing events occurring.

His eyes slowly roamed to her.

She glanced about nervously. Had she said something wrong? Kagome cleared her throat and began to toy with the key card around her neck, "How'd your visit with your sister go?"

He glowered without a word.

"I was..just curious…I have a little brother. His name's Sota…" She timidly spoke, granting him another smile.

A silence developed between them. It appeared to be never ending, that was until he spoke quietly, his voice dull. "Do you see him often?"

It was so quiet that Kagome nearly missed it. She nodded a few times, a weak smile forming onto her lips. Sheepishly, she began to rub her elbow, "Yeah…I see him when I'm home…"

He wouldn't be talking to her if he wasn't in such a desperate need for human contact. Usually, when he sat in his prison of a room, it was just he and the voice. He was usually nauseas, drenched in sweat, and lying in the bed. Now would be his only opportunity. His bout with Eighteen had left him shaken. "…How old is he?"

"Um, he turned thirteen this year…I think." She tapped her chin idly.

"I bet he loves you…" He said after a moment. He would have given anything to leave Shikon Corp to join his sister. He'd give his life if it meant spending half a minute with her, uninhibited by transparent barriers. _'Why do you waste time? Eighteen doesn't feel the same about you. You're insane, you can't have her.' The voice stirred up, sending a spike of pain above his brow._"Not..now…"

'There it is again, that presence.' This time, she'd catch him. Her hand shot out, and before she had time to register what happened, Seventeen had grasped her wrist tightly. A soft gasp left her lips. A crippling pain shot up her arm- the same pain from the time before.

It was merely a reflex. He could not help but to be wary of her actions, but with contact with her, the warmth and pure serenity of her aura caressed his nerves. His growing headache diminished, yet the woman snatched her hand away, her entire face contorted in pain.

"You did it again..." He stammered, gripping his fingers tightly into his hair. What was she? How was she able to give him peace?

She nodded mutely, trembling as she massaged her arm. Why was purifying him always so painful, and why couldn't she completely purify him? Was it because the evil within him was greater than her own power? _'That must be it…_' She merely wasn't strong enough to contain the malice within him. But how? How did such a evil get inside of him?

"How?" He demanded, grasping the girl by her forearms, "How are you able to do that?"

"If I said so, you wouldn't believe me." She forced out, ignoring the growing pain his grip was causing.

"Try me."

"I'm the reincarnation of a miko. " _'Kikyo, Inuyasha's first lover.'_ The name always left a bitter taste in her mouth.

"A priestess?" He cocked his brow. "You're a priestess?"

"Something like that. I'm not really trained. You're hurting me." He didn't mean any harm, at least she hoped he didn't, but his grip was rock solid.

He seemed to be knocked from his stupor. Sluggishly, he released her, blinking a few times.

"…So, how'd you get to be number 17? Were you the seventeenth patient enrolled?" A change of subject was highly needed, otherwise, things were going to be awkward. She hugged herself as she asked the question, hoping he'd be compliant.

"…It's the name I was born with." He at least thought it was the same he was born with. His birth and a majority of his childhood were unclear. He was unsure of how old he was, but he did remember fragments of his life before the asylum. Sometimes, the broken memories would manifest within his thoughts when the voice became unbearable. He and Eighteen had a mother and a father he believed. Their faces were always blurred out, and they weren't in a majority of his memories. He guessed that something happened to them. They might have died. Eighteen remembered them, he knew, but his memory was in shambles. He only knew of the voice. Whatever happened in his past, he cared not for it. It didn't help him one bit.

"Your real name is…Seventeen?" Her head sat a tilt. It was hard to believe.

"Yes, it is, Kagome." He said her name flatly. He wasn't blessed to have a normal name. He wondered himself why his parents chose such a strange name.

"You remembered my name." She pointed out.

He shrugged, tinkering with the discarded bandages.

"Seventeen huh?...Its pretty cool, in a way,"

His brow slowly lifted.

"You know, sounds sheik. It suits you." She grinned, adjusting herself on the bed further, "I know that maybe you don't want to talk about it…but I was thinking about those bruises of yours…if the hospital is mistreating you…then its best if we get the police involved." When she spoke, she lowered her voice. After all, the enclosure was see-through. It had nothing to do with hearing, but she felt like she was being exposed by speaking of the subject.

"Wow. The doctors would only lose their jobs…and I'd still be enrolled here. Its slap on the wrist for them…Why are you trying to help anyway? What, did they up your pay?"

She ignored his comment. She had already explained before that she didn't get paid to spend time with him. She was a volunteer. "So, you'll get treated better, won't you?"

"How do you know I didn't do it to myself? How do you know I didn't bruise myself up?" It was always the card the doctors played when explaining his bruises. He remembered explaining it to her before.

"I think that you're pretty normal…minus your voice and that abnormal healing ability." To be honest, she didn't know what the healing was about. He was human, wasn't he? The aura she sensed around him wasn't his own.

"You and me both…" He muttered. Ever since her visit, he had been questioning if indeed he was insane. If what she said was true, then he wasn't, and once she got rid of the thing inside him, he'd be able to lead a normal life, perhaps even one with Eighteen.

"What do you say? Want me to report them? She was going to get the police involved, whether or not he agreed to it. They kept him out of his straightjacket, and he wasn't sedated any, but the bruises were still evidence enough.

"Heh…" He appeared indifferent on the matter.

"…Maybe, sneaking you out?" Yes, that was a great solution, and she could get Inuyasha to help, but what was she dealing with? The demon inside of him did need someone else above her caliber to be exorcised. What if the demon got stronger before she made it home? She barely knew the guy anyway. What if he was unstable?

He glanced to her again. She'd do that, for him? And they said **he**was insane.

Kagome looked uncomfortable. Breaking and entering wasn't something she wanted on her resume for school, "I could try?"

"How's a pipsqueak like you supposed to past the cameras and guards?"

"I have my ways." She scoffed and wagged her index finger at him, "Do not underestimate me."

"…Gero insults me, thinking I'll fall for such obvious traps." Something in the back of his head began whispering jibberish.

"I'm serious. No strings attached…Besides, why does he just pick on you? Why not any of the other patients?"

"Just like you, he noticed my unnatural healing rate. He uses electroshock to stimulate me, trying to make new abilities arise. He wants to alter my chemistry…I don't know, hell, ask him…."

"I won't have to. Everything is going to be alright Seventeen. I promise."


	4. Chapter 4

Shikon Corp Asylum, Chapter4: Obstacles

"You couldn't think of a simple excuse for your condition, hm?" Gero spat. His arms were entwined behind his back as he continued to pace, "Give him another, he rightfully deserves it. He thinks he's a smart-aleck, but when it comes down to it, he can't even give a convincing lie!"

One of the largest guards drove his large fist forward into the already throbbing skull of Seventeen.

The patient's head snapped back from the impact, his upper lip twitching briefly. Earlier that day, when the police came demanding to see Gero, along with Dr. Bulma, he knew that something was up. Each patient had been inspected closely, and he was taken into a private room to answer a few questions. They took note of his bruises, looked through his charts, and went through an entire health inspection with him. They tested his reflexes, checked his weight, and did a bit of dental work. He cleared every task they asked him to and was allowed to return to his room- that was until a couple of hours ago. Now, he was back where he started. It wasn't his fault that the police had taken a note of his various bruises and documented them. He guessed that Gero had gotten suspended, or something along the lines until the matter was resolved. His thoughts were interrupted when a large back hand whipped his head aside.

His tongue maneuvered around in his mouth and he spat blood to the cement floor. The hits didn't bother him. They never did. However, the thought of never seeing Eighteen was gnawing at his soul. Would this incident completely separate him from her completely?

Pain exploded around the bridge of his nose. He had been punched in the center of the face. His teeth gritted, his eyes squinting.

"We're increasing your medication…adding something new." The doctor's arms spread at his side and he pressed his hands together in a loud clap, "Yes, it fits the situation, wouldn't you say Seventeen?"

'…_I told you not to trust that girl. She's taken everything from you…_' The voice spat, creating a swarming pain convulsing over his skull and down the back of his neck. Seventeen's lips parted with an agonized breath. He wished to see Kagome. She was the only person in reach. She at least wanted to talk to him, wanted to be nice to him, and did care enough to get some people of a higher authority involved, even if it had backfired so severely, "She isn't to blame...she isn't…" The voice chuckled at its host's response- the sound almost deafening. His ears rung and every muscle within him tensed. His eyes jerked to his left arm once the guards began to roll up his sleeves. The room was dim, yet even the low lights blinded him. He closed his eyes tightly, but growled loudly as something was plunged into his arm. His fingers clenched, feeling his blood pool to the surface of his skin. The concoction flooded his veins. He wasn't sure what it was, but the smell was putrid-vomit worthy. He gagged, but another jab caught him in the center of his chest. His entire torso leaned forward as he tried to catch his breath, yet he was yanked back erectly in his chair.

'I hope you like your new medicine…' The doctor cackled, lowering his hand as he ruffled the patient's hair, "Take him back to his room…"

Xx

His entire bed was soaked in sweat, yet he found himself unable to move. The pain scorching through his veins was unbearable. He had been writhing around and snarling the entire morning. When he opened his eyes, his vision was blurred. His straight jacket made it impossible to get comfortable. He remained there, his teeth gritted while the harshest of breaths left his nostrils. He thought that he heard his door opening, but he wasn't sure if it indeed had happened. He was grasped and lifted by two guards.

The moment he stood to his feet, he grew light headed and he felt as though he'd vomit. He knew it was merely acid because nothing had touched his stomach in a while. They continued to haul him until they reached the cafeteria where they dumped him into an empty seat- far away from the other patients.

"He doesn't know what the hell is happening to him." The guard on his left said, giving him playful pat on the shoulder.

The remaining guard snickered, giving the patient's head a harsh push. He nearly fell from his seat, yet the other guard caught him.

"I bet he regret's breaking Harry's jaw now, huh?" They cackled in unison before striding away.

He sat there he didn't know how long. He couldn't remove his gaze from the table before him. The voice was mumbling something, yet he couldn't make out what it was. The pain traced above his brow, yet he did not react to it. He couldn't move. He was paralyzed by the sedatives within him and the pain that came along with it. His vision grew unfocused. Murmuring met his ears, yet it wasn't the voice.

"Seventeen…?" Kagome's head tilted. She sluggishly lowered into her seat and folded her arms on top of the table. She got no response. Was he ignoring her?

In a drunken manner, his head craned back so that he could view her face. He appeared to be looking passed her. He could merely see the blurred image of her form. He didn't know if she was actually…there. Was he seeing things?

A sharp gasp left her lips. He appeared as though he had been beaten half to hell! It was worse than it had ever been. The bruises stood out like blotches of ink on stark white paper. He was pale, sweaty, and she was certain that he wasn't aware of his surroundings. He was in a daze. She waved her hand before his face.

"…Stop…it… s-stupid…" He lethargically remarked with a slur. To be honest, he didn't care if it was a hallucination or not. He needed someone to talk to. He was once able to go without contact, but now that he had experienced the company of another, he couldn't let it go. He couldn't return to his personal solitude.

"What happened to you?" She dared to ask. She hoped to Kami that getting the police involved would have done something positive, not worsen his condition. Her eyes traced a cut that lined his lower lip. She had jumped the gun way too soon! Gero was still able to get to Seventeen, and the police hadn't been any help! She swallowed a lump growing in her throat.

'_Stupid girl…what does she think happened?'_ The voice scoffed, causing Seventeen's stomach to clench, _'It's her fault this happened._' He forced his vision to remain focused- tried his damnest to keep sight of her body- her eyes, her nose, her lips, anything. His brows furrowed, "What the hell are you doing here? You're n-not supposed to be in today…"

"Well, yeah, I'm not volunteering today, but I had to come check up on you…See? I'm a visiting." She frowned and pointed towards the clip pinned to her shirt, "My visiting pass."

"…You came all this way to see me…?"

She smiled weakly and nodded a few times, "Of course I did…We're friends, remember? At least we were getting there…" 'Before this mess happened.' She added mentally.

"…Why?" _'Because Gero put her up to this…He's tricking you again.'_"Quiet…"

Kagome's brows furrowed. The demon was communicating with him again. Faintly, she had sensed its aura. "I was wondering if they moved you or not…I see that they haven't. Dr. Danvers told me that he's been removed from the hospital until the matter is solved…you might have to testify against him."

"Yeah, and have security do his dirty work." Gero was going to worm his way back into the hospital, he was sure. "…Testify?" _'Hah! The girl expects you to stand before a court and admit the things he's done to you?'_It felt as though needles were pricking the center of his forehead. Sluggishly his brow lifted, and he stared blankly at her. "It's none of your business…"

'But it is my business Seventeen.' A sigh left her lips.

"I don't understand you..." _'She is at fault for this entire mess.'_ "A-At least she tried..." No one had ever tried to make his conditions hospitable, not that it mattered. It was what it was. No one cared that he existed. No one cared about the excruciating pain he endured- the mere severity of how he had been treated. No one cared, except her. It puzzled him greatly.

"Is it so hard to accept that I care?" He had trust issues, she was well aware. Who could blame him? "I take pride in being your friend, I'll have you know." She slipped a playful edge into her voice and gently tapped his nose.

"...Are you sure they aren't paying you?" His nose wrinkled somewhat.

"Positive." Was her simple answer as she smiled sheepishly. "Besides, once I get a sutra back from a friend of mine, that voice you're hearing is going to vanish. He's pretty handy with those things."

"Your boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend?" She blinked. A crimson flush rose to her cheeks' "No, he has three kids with one of my best friends."

"He's not your boyfriend, but you do have one...?" He was always curious about those types of intimate relationships. He was sure that he'd never get to partake in them. He wasn't exactly in any position to have close encounters. He also brought it up because hell, he had nothing else to do. He needed a distraction from his body's painful throbbing.

"Nah, I don't have one, at least I don't think. It's kind of complicated really."

"What's it like?" He asked abruptly.

"What's w-what like?" She gulped.

A moment of silence lingered before he responded, "...Those types of relationships, the feelings."

"Um...I." She was dumbfounded, speechless even. Nervously, she bit onto her lower lip, "...I-It's hard to explain really. Um...how's about this lunch, have you eaten yet?"

She was trying to change the subject, he knew. Perhaps his question was too ridiculous to answer. He lifted his brow, "Does it look like I can eat?"

"Sorry." 'Way to go Kagome...' She sunk back into her seat.

"…You mentioned a sutra."

"Hm? Oh, the sutra! It should help you. I'm going to pick it up today."

The new medicine they had him on was unbelievable. Gero had to have made the batch personally. His body's chemistry usually would have ridden him of the foreign substance in a few hours, but these symptoms did not have an end in sight. Despite it, he was feeling considerably better. More than likely it was because of Kagome. She always did that sort of thing to him. Her mere presence healed him.

"...Something on your mind?"

He shook his head.

Xx

"Kagome, what's the deal? You were supposed to come back to the village today! I was looking all over the place for you!"

"I'm sorry, I had a few things to take care of back on my end." 'Yeah, a few things like a strong demon, Seventeen, and the police.' She nodded firmly, shrugging her back pack from her shoulders as she sat.

As she expected, Inuyasha followed suit with a snort.

He was sulking, she was well aware. She could only smile with a shrug and turn her attention to the monk sitting across from her, "Hey Miroku, did you get that sutra ready?"

"Hai, Lady Kaede and I both purified it as you asked…Whatever you're using it against shouldn't stand a chance." He began to search around his navy colored robes for it and finally tugged it out into view. All of their eyes grew drawn to it.

"What's it for?" Sango's head tilted as she adjusted the baby in her arms onto her shoulder.

"I have a small demon problem." She gratefully took the slender yet stiff sheet of paper from the offering houshi and gently traced her fingers over its print, "It's perfect."

"You never told me about a demon." Inuyasha huffed, boring holes into her with a glare.

"Childishly, she wagged the sutra at him, "I think that I can handle this one by myself…"

Xx

_'Get it off…'_ The voice seethed.

"Just what the hell are you going on about?" He muttered inaudibly, his azure gaze observing the ceiling. He winced once the pain pricked his senses. It was night, and every light lining the walls were out. His stark white room was now a jet black. Ever so often, security would stalk by- shining their flash lights within his room before continuing down the halls. They made one round every hour, he had always counted.

'_Get us out of this damned thing, boy.'_It spat loudly, the sounds echoing off of the walls of his mind.

A low growl surfaced in his chest. He couldn't take the straight jacket off. He was uncomfortable, but he was already in too deep. They hadn't given him the verdict on whether he'd be able to see his sister again. The odds were already against him. He didn't' want to tempt them further, "Shut up."

'_If you get us out of this…I can help you escape this...prison.'_

"Right…" His upper lip twitched in distaste. To think, the voice deemed him incompetent.

'_I know that you've been wondering about your unusual healing factor…'_

Seventeen's eyes widened. He did not notice it beforehand, yet the pain was…gone. The voice was speaking without doing harm to him! "It doesn't…it doesn't." He sat up.

'_Hurt?'_ It chuckled.

"..What is this, some joke?" He demanded, his eyes rapidly flickering about his small enclosure.

'_Joke, no._' Seventeen could feel the voice's leer, _'…I merely believe that it's time I revealed myself to you.'_

"Revealed yourself?" He mouthed, his brows knitting. The voice had been there- always, as far back as he could remember, which wasn't truly far back enough, perhaps eight years or less.

'_Yes…the girl was right…I am a demon. Just as she said, she can purify me, yet not completely. I fear that she isn't strong enough.'_

"What are you getting at?" His pressed the back of his head against the wall behind him, causing his inky black strands to fall away from his face.

'_You are no ordinary human, Seventeen… '_

"Out with it." He demanded. He didn't like the way the voice spoke his name, in fact, he hated it. '_What if I told you that…I've been living and residing off of your dormant power…A power that no other being possesses…I can show you the power…if you'd allow me.'_

"You're lying…He shook his head. He just needed Kagome to get rid of the demon. That was it. It was the demon's fault that he had been incarcerated in the first place. The demon was the cause of all of his misfortune.

'No, I am not…Here…' Every muscle within Seventeen's body tensed, 'Allow me to show you…'

"Show me…?" He repeated. The silence growing in the room was deafening. The corners of his vision grew tinted black.

He was losing consciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

Shikon Corp Asylum, Chapter 5: Decisions

"Hey, I brought lunch!" Granting Seventeen the smallest of smiles, Kagome settled the tray of Wac Donalds on his bed before plopping down beside it, "I wasn't sure what you'd like, so I just got a little of everything."

Lazily, his eyes flickered in her direction, only briefly. He was too sedated to do anything else. That morning, it had been decided that his sister would be allowed to visit, only for an hour once a week. It was better than not seeing her period, yet it would have been longer if he hadn't gotten out of his straightjacket the night before. It couldn't have been helped. The power the demon allowed him to see had been unbelievable, so unbelievable that Seventeen did not even think that it was his own. He yearned to see exactly what the voice was speaking of, and it had required the removal of his straightjacket. Not to mention, they upped the dosage of his medication seeing as how he so easily broke out of it. When Kagome entered, he only noticed her presence when the bed shifted underneath her weight.

"…You're not hungry?" She asked after his period of silence. He didn't seem to be too attentive, that was for certain. He continued to zone in and out of focus, "Seventeen?"

He was sitting up, his legs out on the bed and his back against the headboard. He managed a small shake of his head, "Not hungry…" He never was.

_'Want me to get rid of this feeling of drowsiness?' The voice asked, chuckling._

"What's the catch_?"_Seventeen asked in a mumble, aloud in fact.

Kagome's brows knitted, "…There's no catch. I just brought you lunch."

_'There's no catch…I only want you to spend time with the girl. Isn't that what you want?'_

Prior to this moment, the voice seemed to want to get away from Kagome. What had changed? Before he could question further, the sluggishness in his body began to leave. Kagome's voice was now quite clear, even her appearance. His brows furrowed, "…What the hell?"

"I'm not allowed to bring you something to eat?" She frowned. He wasn't making any sense.

Seventeen's azure eyes quickly darted around the room. Never before had the voice been able to alter his body's chemistry, minus the pain. What had changed? He sat up from the wall "...Nothing...nevermind…."

"Are you sure?" She asked, gnawing on her lower lip.

"Yeah." He said finally, leaning up from the wall, "…WacDonalds, the burger place?"

"Mhm." With a smile, she began to search around the bag. Abruptly, she paused. His straightjacket made it impossible for him to feed himself. He wouldn't be able to eat without difficulty, "…That is if you want some…"

He had never been able to stomach much. His medicine always kept his appetite at bay. Despite that, presently, he was hungrier than he had ever been since his time at the hospital. The scent of the food was too tempting, he couldn't resist. Rotating his neck until he heard a pop, his arms began to visibly press through the material of his confines. The shredding of its stitching was heard. It surprised even him. He had only planned to worm his way out of it.

"How d-?" Before Kagome could finish her statement, the entire tattered straightjacket had been tossed to the ground, and he leaned forward, searching through the Wac Donald's bag. She blinked, her head tilting as she stared at him. By now, he had begun eating, slowly, but still eating, nearly like an animal that had been uncertainly taking aid from a human, "So much for your straightjacket."

Nodding wordlessly, he continued to eat, eventually going through the entire bag, and both drinks. It left Kagome speechless.

"Satisfied?" She couldn't help but to laugh at his rather content expression, his eyes partially lidded as he watched her.

"Not really. I want more food." He admitted flatly and passed an impassive glance towards the empty bag.

"Is that how you usually get out of your straightjackets?" It had to be asked. How strong exactly was he?

"No…That's the first time I've done that actually…" How, he wasn't sure, but the way Kagome stared at him almost unnerved him, "What?"

"You must be feeling better. I've never seen you eat is all." She settled further on the bed, folding her legs.

"I am…" It was the honest truth. Whatever the demon had done, it was working tremendously. Wordlessly, he grasped Kagome's hand and stood, "Come on."

"Where're we going?" Warily, she asked, standing as she was tugged along after him.

"Wac Donalds." He spoke simply, almost as if it was common sense. For some strange reason, he was feeling highly reckless, fearless even. Why, he couldn't explain. He merely decided to go with the mood. Of course, the doors of his room didn't part. Reaching back, he yanked the keycard from around Kagome's neck and swiped the slot on the door, ignoring her gasp. Its usual red light tinted green, and the doors slid ajar. He shoved it within his pocket.

"Seventeen, you can't leave!" What in Kami's name was he thinking? Surely he was just joking. "Seventeen, I'm serious!" Running in front of him, she shoved him back into the room. Thankfully, he obeyed her.

"Says who? Obviously they can't keep me here." He snorted, lifting his brow as he eyed her.

Was it indeed for the best? He wouldn't be controlled by Gero, nor would he be harmed by the guards. Still, he was unstable. Shaking her head she continued to push at him until he was sitting, "Look, you'll draw attention to yourself if you just blatantly walk out. You'll have the police and everything after you."

"And?" He'd take on whoever wanted to take him back to Shikon Corp, and would kill them if it meant being free.

"You'll never have peace. You'll be forever running and ducking from the authorities. You don't want that. I assure you. You need to wait for you court date, alright? It's the safest way." She didn't want him to get hurt, and most importantly of all, she didn't want him hurting anyone.

True enough, he'd be able to do as he wanted if he did it the legal way. Suppressing the urge to roll his eyes, he began to massage his chin, "That is if Gero loses the case, Kagome."

"He will, he will…I merely need witnesses…That's what I really came here to talk to you about. We need your sister."

"…Eighteen?"

Nodding, Kagome began to ball of the empty Wac Donald's wrappers, "Yes. Gero has been prohibiting your relatives from visiting, remember? I'm sure that will help us in trying to get you out of here…and if you prove to be legally sane. It's going to be your ticket through these front doors. That means I'll have to purify you." She tossed the trash into a can nearest the exit.

_'Don't allow her to do that!_' The voice spat, sending pain tracing through his head and down his neck.

Grinding his teeth, Seventeen nodded, his fingers clenching into his mattress, "…I'm sure that can wait. Why don't you try to visit Eighteen and convince her?" He was more than happy with that plan. Hell, maybe he'd even get more visits from his sister if Kagome was successful.

"Um, you sure? The voice hasn't been bothering you?" Tilting her head, she observed him.

Waving her question off, he nodded, "He hasn't said a word…."

Xx

"Alright Kagome. This is your only chance, don't blow it…" Rambling to herself, she lifted her hand and rang the doorbell of the home before her. It was easy getting the address of Seventeen's sister from his file, once she snuck behind the nurse's desk anyway. Nervously, she stared at the crimson oak of the door, and once it opened, she grew faced with the identical face of Seventeen, minus the feminine features and alluring curvature of her façade. She even held the same intimidating look within her eyes. Kagome swallowed a lump within her throat. This was one dangerous blonde, never to be toyed with, she added.

"…Just going to stand there?" Eighteen drawled out, arching her brow at the confused girl, "If you're selling something, I don't want it." She began to close the door.

"No, I'm not selling anything. I'm here concerning Seventeen." She quickly spoke before the door closed completely. She even went so far as to stick her arm through the opening the door and its frame created.

Slowly, the door opened again, the blonde haired woman's face now twisted in concern, "What happened, is he alright?"

Thankful that Eighteen cared about Seventeen as much as she did, she shook her head, "May I come in?"

"Yes, come in." Opening the door completely, Eighteen stepped aside to allow Kagome in. Closing the door behind her, she guided her to a sofa, "You're his new doctor?"

"No, I'm merely an intern at the hospital, but I interact closely with Seventeen…" Nodding when she stated the fact, she glanced around the small apartment. It was small, yet cozy, she took note. Seventeen would like a place like that.

"Well, what's going on with him? He's not hurt is he?" Taking a seat on the couch before Kagome, she set the glass in her hand down on the coffee table between them.

"He's perfectly fine, for now, but I was wondering if you were aware about his upcoming court date involving a few incidents at the hospital."

"You mean the court date involving our father." Eighteen propped her cheek onto her palm, scanning the girl's frame for the first time, "I'm aware…"

"Your father?" Kagome inquired. A pit of worry welled within her stomach, "Gero is Seventeen's father? He never…he never told me."

"Adoptive father…He took us in when we were young." Eighteen glanced away from the rather incredulous look on Kagome's face, "Seventeen doesn't remember. After the car accident, he always had trouble with his memories…But what about it?" She supposed any information given would help.

"…What car accident?" Kagome dared to ask.

"It's a personal matter."

Sighing, Kagome nodded. Still, her curiosity wasn't sated. She'd have to do a completely study of Seventeen's file next time she worked, "Then you know how he's being treated?"

"The day I saw him last week…he seemed so hurt…so weak, malnourished even. I've been having my thoughts, but I was hoping our father wouldn't treat his own son that way…I thought he was dead." It explained why she stopped visiting at least.

"Seventeen suffers unimaginable pains in that hospital. If we can prove that he is capable of living a normal life, above the influence of the doctors, the he'll be freed, and maybe Gero will get locked away." She honestly hoped he would, yet how would Eighteen feel about her father being locked up?

"I hate to see our family torn apart like this…especially when father parades around with that Linda, the witch." Rolling her eyes, she tucked a few stray blonde strands of hair behind her ear, "But if you're so into freeing my brother…I'm in. Father doesn't allow me to visit him frequently…I've had enough of Gero's games. For once, I'll act on my own."

Xx

_'I'll even show you a taste of what you can do…_

The voice had been speaking the entire night, rambling on about energies, auras and Ki. It was beginning to sound like Kagome. No one had bothered to come on and place him in a straightjacket. Why bother? He'd just get out of it again, "I guess I won't be going to sleep then." As if he could.

_'Boy, merely open your hand.'_

"Fine…" Anything to get the voice to be quiet and grant him peace. Sitting up, he propped his leg up and rested his elbow on his upright knee. His other arm stretched out, his palm parallel to the ceiling. "Now what?"

_'Focus. I'm certain you feel that core of raw energy within you…merely concentrate on it and force it into your hands…'_

"Easier said than done…." Narrowing his brows, veins built along the base of his throat and forehead. The very task of searching himself for the foreign energy proved to be easy, too easy in fact. He figured it was the voice's doing, yet before he could think further on the subject, the smallest orbs of light flooded his palm. Almost in fear of the strange glow, he closed his hand tightly, sealing it away.

_Chuckling, the voice murmured, '...Does it frighten you to know that you are capable of such power? You are in for more, Seventeen, much more…'_

Xx

"Ms. Higurashi has been appearing too frequently around the hospital, Gero. Even on her off days." Dr. Danvers muttered into the phone, adjusting the pillows on her bed.

"It can't hurt. She's just a girl, unless of course you believe she's the one that alerted the police. Do you think she cares enough to do as so?"

"It won't hurt to check her out…perhaps scare her off from the job. You should send some of the boys to her home." A smile sprouted to the woman's lips.

"If you believe it's for the best, I'll send Harry and Joe her way…that ought to keep the girl's mouth shut."

Xx

"Heh, you should seriously get into bed…" Arms folded within his haori, Inuyasha sat upon Kagome's bed, his legs crossed. He always found himself in that position when she was busy doing 'homework', or something similar. For now, she was moving her fingers on her glowing box.

"Wait just a minute…" Typing vigorously on her laptop, Kagome gnawed onto her lower lip. All of her searches came up blank. She had been searching for any accidents that had occurred between eighteen and twenty years ago. If Eighteen wouldn't tell her, then this would be the only way she'd find out.

"You're getting pretty caught up in this new job of yours." He spoke once more, intently watching the back of her head.

"Well, someone needs my help." Was always the answer she gave. Scrolling upwards with her mouse, she continued to scan for any articles that matched the story Eighteen had given her.

"…But I need you." He said finally. Silence lingered in the room before he sighed, "…Nevermind, forget it."

Inuyasha was right. She had been neglecting her duties to the Fuedal Era. Kaede's village still needed an active priestess. Turning away from the computer and rotating to face him, she smiled with a small shrug, "I suppose you're right. After my hours at the hospital, I'll spend the entire day with you. Is that fine?"


	6. Chapter 6

Shikon Corp, Asylum, Chapter 6: Preparation

Another bleak and uneventful day without Kagome. Carelessly, Seventeen flipped lazily between the channels of the over hanging t.v. It had been ages since he was allowed t.v. hours, yet lately, the staff had been lenient. Obviously the hospital was under new management. Several doctors had been replaced, along side the guards. For the most part, the cafeteria's staff remained the same and Dr. Maron and Dr. Bulma were both accounted for. Lifting his brow, he snorted, pausing at a station that had a reporter speaking. To his dismay, the voice hadn't spoken since the previous day, and he found himself attempting to coax it into conversation. Sadly, it didn't work.

_"Yes, I am Yuki Amaguchi, reporting live from Channel 5 News. Just last night, two criminals were apprehended by the police after breaking and entering into a local shrine. Unlike other burglaries, these two goons got their just desserts last night when they broke in on eighteen year old Kagome , her family, and her boyfriend. The police arrived onto the scene to find the two criminals bound and unconscious, suffering severe blows to the head_." The screen shifted from the orange haired woman to the rather nervous form of Kagome. The mike was practically shoved in her direction, _"Tell us about your encounter Ms Higurashi."_

_"Um, well…I" Clearing her throat, Kagome nearly tinted red, "They just chose the wrong shrine to break in."_

"Kagome?" Seventeen blinked, his head tilting as he observed the scene on the screen. It was almost surreal. "…Boyfriend? She's been gone with her… boyfriend?"

_"Where's your boyfriend, is he around for an interview?"_ The reporter asked, searching around the various squad cars that were scattered around the shrine.

_"No further questions-"_ The screen went black. It had been turned off.

Tossing the remote aside, he wasn't too surprised when it shattered, despite how lightly he had thrown it. Things often broke around him over the last few days. He found himself constantly trying to add the right amount of pressure to objects as to not break them, including his eating utensils and cards.

_'Does it surprise you that she has a boyfriend?...'_

It was no one but the voice of course. He didn't know why now was the moment it chose to speak. Glancing around at the aimless patients stalking by, he sat his feet on top of the coffee table before him. He wasn't supposed to, the sign taped to it clearly said so, yet he did not care, "...Fine time to stop playing the quiet game."

_'You miss her…I feel it.'_

"I'm sure you didn't awaken to just tell me that…" He snapped. How he felt was none of the demon's business.

_'When are you going to get us out of here?'_

"We'll be able to leave once the court date arrives. Its easier." It was Kagome's idea. If he did manage to break out of Shikon Corp, he wouldn't have been able get far, which was also Kagome's reasoning

"Room for one more?" A voice broke him from his musings. Glancing over his shoulder, his brows narrowed in annoyance, "What do you-." His eyes widened at the sight of his sister.

"…Well, two more." With a small smile, Eighteen adjusted Maron within her grasp and lowered the child next to her speechless brother, "Seventeen, this is your niece Maron. Maron, this is your uncle, Seventeen."

"Eighteen... I thought.." His orbs flickered between the two in disbelief. "You…" Adverting his gaze, he couldn't help but try and blink through his blurred vision. Swallowing a stammer, he forced his brows to narrow. Their relationship had never been a sentimental one, though he could see the mist forming in his sister's eyes. "Kagome went to get you?" Were the only words that didn't exit his lips with a tremble. His hand shifted out towards her instinctively.

"..Yes, she did. I wouldn't have known that you were allowed visitors if it wasn't for her." Eighteen murmured, allowing her fingers to anxiously move to Seventeen's hand. Her fingers lined directly up with her brother's, thumb to thumb, index to index, middle finger to middle finger, ring finger to ring finger, and pinky to pinky. A smile crept to her lips. His hand was so warm, so alive, though the only she knew his terrible secret. Regardless, she was happy to see him. More than ecstatic. The tears spilled down her cheeks despite her try at suppressing them. Before she knew it, she was latched onto him in a hug, Maron squished between them.

Pressing a kiss to her forehead, he held her close, his brows furrowing and his jaw clenching. He wasn't certain of how Kagome had found her, or how she had arranged their meeting, but he was merely thankful that she had. He owed her everything now. The voice completely vanished.

Xx

"Kagome, I don't think its safe to go out today. At least take Inuyasha with you…"

"No can do mom! Work calls." Pressing a kiss to her mother's cheek, Kagome snatched her purse form the counter and hurried from the house. She'd be able to take care of herself, she was certain. No one else was dumb enough to attack after the beating Inuyasha had given the guards. She had spent the entire morning at the police station and had effectively identified the two men that had attempted to attack them. It had to have been Gero trying to intimidate her into quitting or forsaking Seventeen. "But I won't be so easy to get rid of…" Now, she had even more evidence against him. Her only goal now was to collect Seventeen's file.

After taking the subway and entering the building, she couldn't help but notice the changes in the staff. If anything, they had gotten out before the entire fall of the company. Perhaps some were even afraid of jail time. Making her way to the nurse's counter, she briefly took a peek around. She was wearing scrubs, so she did look like a nurse. How were the new nurses supposed to know she was merely an intern?

Casually, she made her way behind the counter and began to pull at the file cabinets. After flipping through a few of the files, she finally found the one she was after. Tucking it underneath the arm, she proceeded her way towards Seventeen's room, attempting to be as conspicuous as possible. Of course, she always failed in that area, but due to the change in staff, no one took notice to it. When she turned the corner to eye Seventeen's see-through room, she only paused within her steps when she noticed he wasn't in bed, or in sight period.

"…Maybe he's in the lobby." 'Or the cafeteria, yet since when is he allowed to leave his room?' She inquired mentally. Tilting her head, she backed away and headed down the opposite end of the hall, nearest the elevators and directly past Dr. Maron's office.

Xx

"I recall a certain incident once before, but yes I've suspected Gero's methods. Joe Michaels and Harry Bennett do work here…and I am astonished with their behavior. I can give you any information you need about them. Merely speak to our record's department." The police officers nodded, tipping their hats as they left Dr. Maron's office. Stalking her way to her seat, she sat, rolling her eyes as she eyed the phone. Harry and Joe had given the police her name, and had failed to mention Gero. She was his fall guy, obviously.

That had been his plan all along. All of the times spent with him had been in vain. By now, she was somewhat glad she had gotten rid of patient Seventeen's file. It was out in the open like everyone else's. She no longer had anything to do with him.

Swallowing a lump growing in her throat, she snatched the phone from its resting place. Numbers rapidly ran through her head, yet who exactly could she call? If she knew Gero well, he wasn't going anywhere without his special "project" Seventeen. He was going to linger around town, she knew due to her time working with him. Slamming the phone back down, she hurried out of her office after the police officers that had left prior.

Catching an elevator down to the lobby, she continued to walk, turning her head about ever so often. Catching a glimpse of her "favorite" intern, Maron quickly grasped Kagome's shoulder, "Ms. Higurashi?"

'Darn it! Caught!' She was surely on her way to lose her job since she was caught with information that should have been seen by a doctor's eyes only. Releasing a sigh, she slowly turned, "Look, I'm sorry-"

"You didn't happen to see the police on your way down, did you?" Cracking a small grin, she awaited the girl's answer. Though Kagome was responsible for Gero's early departure from the hospital, it seemed that now they were on the same sides. She wanted Gero just as badly as she did.

"…No, I just got here a few minutes ago." Clearing her throat, she folded her arms behind her back, hiding the file. As it appeared, Dr. Maron hadn't noticed it yet.

"You!" The loud, venomous scream of Eighteen broke both Kagome and Maron from their conversation.

Before the doctor could register further, she was already on her back with a splitting headache, Eighteen standing over her and jamming her foot into Maron's chest, "Listen, worm-"

"Eighteen!" Grasping the angered female's arm and dropping the file, Kagome attempted to haul her off of the screaming and flailing doctor.

Sadly, she wasn't strong enough.

"Eighteen, she's not worth it!" Setting Maron to the ground, Seventeen made his way to his sister and using Kagome's help, he managed to pull her off of the downed woman.

"I'm pressing charges!" Linda spat, dragging the back of her hand against the bottom of her nose. It was broken and bleeding, she knew.

"You'd best be glad that's all I did! Some mother you are!" She called over to her as the guards quickly began to take hold of her to escort her out. "You're going to get yours, mark my words!"

"Get your hands off of her!" Seventeen spat, drawing his hand out to strike one of them, but Kagome blocked his path, "No! Let it go…Come on, she's going to be fine…Trust me!" Warily, she glanced back at Dr. Maron who appeared to be trying to get to her feet. Enough fighting had already transpired. She didn't' need Seventeen messing up his record before his court date. Taking note to the crying child behind them, she swiped the file from the ground, "Get your…neice…let's just go back to the lobby. I'll take her home after the visit." Reminding him that the girl was there perhaps would have broken him from his rage.

Eighteen appeared to be quite satisfied with cooperating with the guards. Adorning a smirk, she allowed them to take her towards the exit.

"Bitch…" Linda spat, storming her way in the opposite direction.

"...I hear you." Though he did indeed hear Kagome, he couldn't take his eyes off of his sister. What did she mean by mother? The various possibilities of what she was referring to made his stomach churn.

Xx

"Looking through a…file?" Unsure of exactly what it meant, Inuyasha's brow arched. As usual, his placement was on Kagome's bed as she sat at her desk.

"Yeah. Its…illegal, but it must be done." After a grueling day of calming Seventeen and dropping off Eighteen's child, Kagome found herself completely drained. She merely wished for sleep, but she knew it wouldn't come, not while her curiosity still raged, "It's the guy's file I told you about."

"Keh. The loony one." Why Kagome was spending so much time with a lunatic, she didn't know, "I thought you were going to spend a week on my side?"

"Change of plans…" She lethargically said, fully opening the thick packet. "He's not loony, possessed, remember?" She had seen his medical charts before, so she sat those aside. A never before seen page emerged, followed by newspaper clippings and several other documents, "…What's this…?" Spreading those out along the desk, she meticulously eyed them.

"Family declared dead after massive car accident?" She read aloud, her brows knitting as she lifted the article to her view.

"….If its illegal, then can't you go to the…jail thing?"

Ignoring the question for now, she dropped the article and began to flip through the photos that accompanied it. The images were gruesome: Scrap metal mangled around human bodies. Several cars had been completely totaled, windshield glass scattered around the street. Finding the photos unbearable, she shoved them deep inside the folder. Grasping another set of papers, she flipped through them, slowly, "These are…blue prints." Why on earth were blue prints in his file? The model was that of a human, various words and lines labeling it. Feeling a shudder creep up her spine, she also sat those aside and searched through another set of photos. Unlike the other morbid pictures, she found something oddly soothing. It was a family portrait. A man and a woman were sitting, two children in their laps. The children were Seventeen and Eighteen, and at that realization, she pocketed the photo, scanning through more pictures. It was strange how as the pictures changed, so did the people inside them. The happy family was replaced with the all known face of Dr. Gero, Dr. Maron, and Eighteen. Seventeen was no where to be found. "…Gero and Maron must have been married…" It would explain what Eighteen meant by mother.

Still, something was off.

Looking back to the article about the family that died in the accident, she took her pencil and began to underline the sentences that appeared to be strange.

Narrowing his brows at her back, Inuyasha made his way over to the window. Soundlessly, he slipped through.

Before she knew it, she was reading the thick paragraph aloud. "_Vehicle collision takes the life of a 32-year-old woman, 35-year-old man, and 7-year-old-twins Tuesday night, according to police. The names of the victims were withheld pending notification of relatives. Police spokesman Lt. Yumi Tarsoki said the wreck happened shortly after 6 p.m. on Ala. 59 in Tokyo 4 East near Edogaw's International Airport and the north city limits. Tarsoki said there were several people injured. He said bodies were taken to South Baldwin Hospital and died there shortly after arriving. There was no immediate word on the condition of others involved in the wreck_…Eighteen also spoke of a wreck, but this can't possibly been the same one. This family died." Was it another dead end?

Lifting another article, she began to read over it, _'As rescue workers continue their search for possible survivors of last week's deadly car accidents, it is unclear just how many people really are missing across the city. The daily situation report from the Tokyo Emergency Management Agency reported eight people missing so far, and two of those bodies are already declared dead, twin 7-year-olds, Derek and Allure. Strangely, their bodies were stolen from Sacred Valley Medical Institute a day after the crash…'_

"Who'd want to steal their bodies?_" _Gnawing onto her lower lip, she began to tap her eraser on her desk, "Hey Inuyasha…" Turning in her chair to face her bed, she found out then that he was gone.

Xx

Unlike his previous room, this one wasn't see-through and even had a small bathroom off to the side. It wasn't stark white, and was more spacious, but he still found himself in the bed, his back against the headboard. Ever so often, he opened his hand, creating a small orb of light before making it vanish. Ever since he found out that he could do it, he now practiced when he was bored.

'_I should have known that you'd master that little trick effortlessly…Now you just have to work to make it stronger…'_

"After the trial…we'll practice more…" He was eager to tap into his new found abilities, yet he couldn't risk damaging anything. He wanted a clean record when he began his new life. He didn't want to cause Kagome or Eighteen grief. Not to mention he didn't know the extent of his power. If he flaunted his energy, he'd perhaps get a bullet to the head. "Right now, I don't stand a chance in hell..."

'_When you tap into your true power, then you can be rid of me…'_

"Right…"

Sleep rarely came to him, especially when he was this anxious. Eighteen was going to be visiting again, and this time, she was bringing her husband by. He insisted that Kagome accompany him, seeing as how he wanted to keep an eye on her anyway. They were going to take him out, permission from Bulma allowed them to. He merely had to wear an ankle bracelet and be back to the hospital before 7 that night. He was alright with the curfew since he'd be spending time with his sister. It would be an opportunity to speak to Kagome about her boyfriend. No, it wasn't any of his business, but still, he was bothered by the idea that someone had taken claim of Kagome.

'_Jealous are you?'_

"Tch, she does what she wants…"

'_With the kind of power you're developing, she won't be able to resist you.'_

Obviously, the voice didn't know Kagome as well as he did. "She's not that type…"

'_You don't understand the gravity of the abilities you posses…After this so call trial, you'll begin to realize.'_


	7. Chapter 7

Shikon Asylum Chapter 7: Experiencing.

Seventeen doubted he could ever get enough of Kagome. Though she was only dressed in a simple blue sundress and sandals, the simple sway of her hips, the most playful of grins from her lips, and the knack to know when something was bothering him had always managed to keep him roped, hooked even. Walking beside her down the populated streets, he felt as though he had a gem that no one else had, something precious that he could call his own. He didn't have any possessions, never did, but now that would change. Kagome was his, and even her boyfriend couldn't do a thing about it.

"How's about a visit to the mall afterwards?" Lifting her brow, Kagome folded her arms behind her back as she eyed her silent friend, "Or maybe the arcade?"

"…I'm up for anything." Both ideas were worth exploring. It wasn't as if he had been to either place in his life, so the order in which they did them didn't matter. In fact, at the moment, nothing mattered, not Gero, Linda, or the trial that would transpire the next day. He was at peace, as he always was when he spent time with Kagome, times when it was merely them, talking about whatever it was he wanted to talk about, not that he ever had much to say. Just knowing he could tell her anything was enough.

'I_ sense…something inside of you…can it be lust?_' Pain forced its way through his head. All morning, the voice didn't seem to be able to control how he affected him when speaking. So far, it had been the most random of headaches after another. Deciding to ignore the statement, he glanced over to the girl at his side, "When are we going to meet Eighteen?"

"I figured we could meet them for lunch. I planned to take you around, you know, visit the hot spots…Where'd you get your clothes from?" She asked, tilting her head as she eyed him.

"What, these?" His hands were somewhat crammed in his pockets, but he shrugged, "Supposedly, Gero had them for me. They were found in his office, Bulma told me." Glancing down at his white long sleeved shirt, overlapping black T-shirt, his jeans, and blue converse, he decided that he liked the look. It was a far cry away from the usual stark white uniform.

"Looks good on you. Adds to your demeanor, you know." She nudged him, granting him a small smile, "You wanted to go to Wac Donald's last time. Still want to?"

'_Or is it love? A crude emotion, boy.' _The voice spat, yet no pain followed suit, "…That's fine." When they did arrive, he was surprised to see so many people packed into such a small place. Finding a booth to sit in wasn't too difficult thankfully, but Kagome sat in front of him, the table separating them. That, he didn't like.

"While we're waiting, I wanted to ask you about my key card. You never gave it back." Toying around with the napkin dispenser, she ever so often glanced up to his rather indifferent gaze. She hadn't noticed it before, yet though Seventeen appeared human, something was different. Of course, the demon might have had something to do with that, but when she scanned his features, she couldn't help but to notice he had perfect symmetry, like a life sized doll. Before long, she was staring.

"Your key card?" He knew what she was talking about, but he wasn't willing to give it back. Just in case Gero didn't get the sentence he deemed fitting, he was going to use the key card to leave Shikon Corp. Lifting up the menu, he pretended to scan through it.

"Yes, you put it in your pocket, I remember." She murmured, leaning back against the padded surface her seat provided.

"Did I?" He asked dully, closing the menu and deciding to give her his full attention.

"Yes." Stressing the word, she folded her arms, "I need it. I can't keep sneaking around the hospital. If I don't have it, I'll be escorted out."

"You've been managing so far." He was going to make it difficult for her, it was obvious.

"Seventeen, give it back." Her voice left no room for arguing.

"Are you sure?" Lifting his brow, he eyed her. He was sure she didn't know exactly what she was asking for.

Moving to his side of the booth, she nodded, holding her hand out to him as she wiggled her fingers, "Give. It. To. Me-" Before she could completely finish the statement, her lips were captured in a tender kiss, a kiss that caressed her senses. Her knees nearly buckled, but before she could rationalize what was happening, it ended. He had pulled away, leaving her stunned, confused, and flushed.

Xx

"How could you? After all I've done, all the work! All the fucking time spent analyzing that brat!" Screeching, Linda tossed down the stacks of blue prints in her hand, sending the papers spiraling out of control. Lazily, they fell to the ground, yet Gero remained passive, merely eyeing her.

"I hope you rot in jail! That damned creation of yours is the reason why you're going to die behind bars! I hope you're happy!" She screamed once more, but firmly, Gero took hold of her forearms and shook her harshly.

"You're in this too dammit! You stole their bodies, it was you!" He spat, yet Linda tore free.

"Both of their abilities lay dormant! Your research has failed! Give it up!"

"My androids are not failed experiments!" He shot out a protruding finger, "They are marvelous in their creation!"

"What's so marvelous about broken toys Gero?" Linda sobbed, nearly slumping to her knees, "What's so great about them?" She continued on, trembling as she swallowed a large lump in her throat, "They tor our marriage apart! And you, you disgust me!" She seethed, "Setting me up like I'm some type of fool! You're still ill, and I refuse to go down with you!"

"If you do not assist me, I'll make sure they you go down in the process! I was chair of the science department back then, and I have adequate footage of your trials with the brats to ensure your demise too. No matter what happens, you are to assist me! I refuse to die licking my wounds in idleness. I will retrieve my androids!"

Xx

She had slapped him. He wasn't sure why, yet it hurt more than any punch or kick the guards had delivered. It hurt more than shock therapy even, leaving him staring at her, his eyes somewhat widened.

"Seventeen..you..you can't do that again." Easing her words out, she knitted her brows, eyeing him. She wasn't sure why she had hit him, yet it was a natural reflex. She had panicked. It seemed as though she could feel every ounce of his raw emotions in that brief moment they bonded, and it was unlike anything she had ever felt, unlike Inuyasha's usual affections.

He could tell by the look in her eyes that she was confused, yet still, she hadn't pulled away from him. In fact, he believed she liked it. "Why, why can't I?""

Honestly, she didn't have an answer for him. Gnawing onto her lower lip, she shook her head, "You can't…"

"Why, your boyfriend? I can take care of him." He wasn't too concerned by any competition at this point. He wouldn't be discouraged after coming so far.

"It's complicated, okay?" She readily said. No, Inuyasha wasn't officially her boyfriend, but they were getting there, at least she thought they were. He tended to always send mixed signals, but it was obviously because of his love for Kikyo. She never thought of it really ,but eventually, Inuyasha would have to choose. It made no since to turn Seventeen down, but a feeling of guilt had washed over her. She couldn't betray Inuyasha that way.

"What do you mean complicated?" He bit out, becoming somewhat agitated. Either she liked it and was denying her emotions, or she didn't like it and he was an idiot for trying.

"Sorry we're late. Maron threw up in the car." Eighteen's husky voice broke them from their thoughts. Both of their heads jerked in her direction, and Kagome forced a smile, "Oh, hey! I'm glad you could make it." She cringed at the awkwardness that was about to follow suit. Seventeen was still staring at her.

"Krillin is up ordering the food. He'll be over in a little…Heh, Seventeen, can't speak to your older sister?" Scooting over inside the booth, she glanced between her brother and Kagome, "Well?"

"Hey Eighteen…" He dully said before slowly taking his eyes from Kagome. He could tell he was making her nervous, and that was something he didn't want, at least not in front of Eighteen and her husband.

"Hey babe, I got Maron a glass of juice to settle her stomach." A short male came over, Maron in his arms and resting her chin on his shoulder,

"Just give her to me…" Eighteen murmured, taking Maron gently and settling the whimpering child in her lap.

"You're Eighteen's husband? Nice to meet you." Ironically, the aggressive Eighteen had fallen for a softy. The guy was nothing like she imagined, "I'm Kagome."

"Yeah, Eighteen told me about you…and you must be Seventeen. Eh, you look just like her…" Shoving his hand out for a shake, Krillin smiled brightly.

He was Eighteen's husband? Seventeen blinked, "…Where the hell is the rest of him." He barely finished before Kagome harshly elbowed him in his side.

Laughing, Krillin nervously rubbed the back of his head, "Short jokes, huh? Don't worry, I get them a lot. Well, not as much as I used to get the bald jokes." Running a hand through his full head of hair, he couldn't help but to laugh, "I tell you, you two have an uncanny resemblance. You're the youngest twin, right?" He asked, settling in next to his wife.

With a stiff nod, Seventeen eyed him. On the outside, he looked like a simple runt, but something told him that he was anything but. Eighteen, as far as he could remember, which wasn't really far at all, didn't seem like his type, "Yeah, I'm the youngest. How'd you two meet?" He called himself pretending to be somewhat interested. At the moment, he could only think of the slap Kagome had given him. Where would their relationship go from there?

"I think she's running a fever…" Eighteen interjected, resting the back of her hand against Maron's forehead and cheek. Her whimpering only continued.

"She doesn't look too well either. Maybe she has a cold…" Frowning, Kagome peered over closely at Maron. "Did she get into anything?"

"No, pretty much stays in the house actually…" Eighteen's brows furrowed as she adjusted Maron in her lap, "Sorry about this, but I think I need to get her to the hospital…"

""Think it's that serious?" Seventeen asked.

Parting her lips to speak, Kagome was halted by a heavy aura, one that nearly shattered her nerves. She could on only sit paralyzed before it vanished, almost if it never appeared. "I…I…"

"Kagome?" She appeared as though she'd slump over any moment. Instinctively, Seventeen grasped her around the waist.

"Give me Maron…Give her to me." This would be her only chance in purifying Maron. She couldn't afford to have a demon manifest inside a child. "Please?"

Slowly releasing her, Seventeen lifted his brow, observing her warily.

_'...We will see if she is as powerful as I remember…'_ The voice gave an all familiar chuckle, creating pressure along Seventeen's temples His teeth gritted.

Hesitantly, Eighteen guided Maron's crying form over to Kagome. "You know what's wrong with her?"

"Could just be a simple cold, like you said…" Krillin added, gnawing onto his lower lip.

"It's not a cold…." She couldn't necessarily tell them a demon was trying to possess their baby. They'd probably just tell her that she was crazy. Closing her eyes, Kagome chewed onto the inside of her jaw. Focusing her energy was always difficult. She wasn't an expert like Kaede, Tsubaki, or Kikyo. Her powers merely appeared, and forcing them had always been strenuous.

_'Oh yes….Seventeen. I know who this girl is. Kagome…the reincarnation of the priestess Kikyo...'_ His head felt as though it was going to be torn to pieces any time soon. Grinding his teeth, he closed his eyes as the lights around him became unbearably bright, "Shut up."

'_I have far much more to say, boy.'_ The voice flatly said, causing pain to trace its way over Seventeen's brow. His began to lose the feeling in his limbs, as he usually did, "_I once could only hear the things you did…yet now I have captured your sight. '_

The four around him were oblivious to his suffering. They were too focused on Kagome curing Maron, "..My sight?" He regretted those words entirely. As he spoke, a blanket of darkness took hold of him, rendering him blind. His entire form tensed over, his gaze flickering around briefly before his vision returned. He could only swallow the growing lump in his throat.

_'I'm merely warning you…I haven't forgotten about that sutra the girl has. If you allow her to purify me, then I will make your world void of senses…No hearing , feeling, and seeing, and especially, a world without your beloved Kagome.'_ With that warning, the voice dissipated. His pain was gone, entirely, leaving behind the smallest of throbs.

"Uh…Seventeen?" Krillin asked, his head tilting as he eyed him, "You zoned out there."

Blinking a few times, he hesitantly glanced around. Kagome was staring at him, as if confused, Eighteen as well, and Maron was merely squealing happily. "I uh…." Waving it off, he shook his head, "Let's eat…"

Xx

"He ran off after Kikyo again…" Sango muttered, pressing a kiss to her sleeping daughter's cheek.

"Drats! I wanted to show him a few tricks I learned." Shippo pouted, his nose wrinkling, "Inuyasha's never around when I need him."

"Old habits die hard." Miroku sighed, forcing a few logs into the fire before him,"You're too young to understand."

"I'm not too young to know that he's being selfish." The small kit stuck his tongue out at the monk before taking a seat on the ground, "And Kagome was supposed to come back. I wonder if they got into a fight or something…"

"Nope. They were both alright, last time I checked." Tapping her chin thoughtfully, Sango nodded, "Yup, I don't remember any arguing…"

"Whatever the case, it is not up to us to judge Inuyasha's actions. Its none of our business. We should merely hope for the best in whatever he does." With that said, Miroku stood.

Xx

"Eighteen's husband seems like a pretty nice guy…" Kagome murmured, currently sitting on a bench in the center of what appeared to be a small fair. Instead of visiting the mall or the arcade, Seventeen had wanted to go in as soon as he spotted it. Now resting from the long day's walk, they simply sat, watching the scores of people drift by. Some held balloons, sticks of cotton candy, and large stuffed animals they had won.

"Heh…too nice." He wasn't exactly too happy with Eighteen's choice, but then again, he'd support her anyway he could.

"I hope you had fun today. I know that you haven't been out in a while, but after the trial, we should visit more places." No, she hadn't forgotten about the kiss he had given her, yet if he did not mention it, then she wouldn't either. Bringing it up would have made them uncomfortable, yet again.

"You seem so sure that we're going to win…" He had always been pessimistic when it came to the outcomes of things. Nothing had ever gone his way.

"Well, enough evidence is against Gero, and with you testifying, he'll be sure to get locked away."

"I have to testify?" Telling total strangers about what Gero had done to him was ludicrous. He was too prideful to admit any of the things happen. He squinted.

"If you don't testify, then Gero goes free. I know that you can do it, you've managed so well so far…Try not to think about it too much. Just answer the questions as best as you can."

"You told me that the relationship you were in was complicated. You didn't get a chance to explain." He was going to get to the bottom of this, even if it killed him. "No" wasn't an answer he could accept, not from Kagome. He wanted her, and would be damned if he lost her to some loser.

If she didn't explain, then he was going to continue asking. Rolling her eyes with a sigh, she folded her arms before her chest, "I told you about demons. He is a half demon. I'm the reincarnation of his lover Kikyo who happens to be of the living dead."

"That is complicated…" Kagome wouldn't lie to him, so her story was solid. Obviously if demons did exist, then the living dead existing wouldn't be too astounding, "And all of this is going on in the other world you told me about that day in the cafeteria?"

Dropping her stubborn act to smile at him, she nodded. She doubted she could stay mad at him for long, "Yes, it is sure is, right on the other side of the well."

"So I'm assuming he chose you over her."

Her shoulders slumped, "Nope…"

"Then it isn't so complicated…"

When she dwelled over the thought, it was obvious that he was right. Inuyasha had chosen neither of them. He hadn't taken claim to her. Nodding for a moment, she couldn't help but to laugh bitterly, "Yeah…I guess you're right."


	8. Chapter 8

Shikon Corp Asylum, Chapter 8: Sentences

_Repeatedly, a crowbar was brought across the young boy's arms, each bone's stomach churning snap made the members of the court room gasp. The child repeatedly kicked and screamed, his shirt damp with tears and slobber, though the larger man holding him, a guard, did not let go. Rather calmly, Gero stood in the corner of the camera's viewing angle, his arms folded within the sleeves of the lab jacket. The small boy's body jerked which each hit, and it nearly appeared as though he was about to get bludgeoned to death. Blood splattered about until the boy collapsed, his soft whimpers filling the void his screams left. The guard leaned over him, a straightjacket in hand, and began to drag the child's limp arms into its sleeves. He writhed on the cold floor before finally giving into his body's willingness to remain still. He merely wanted to be left alone, away from the doctor._

_Around him, Gero and the security guard murmured before he was positioned upright into a chair, only trembling now. _

The screen in the courtroom went blank, turned off by Eighteen's lawyer, Ms. Ishigaru. "As the court can see from the videos, Dr. Gero has never had Patient Seventeen's interest in mind. This boy was only eight years, or so, of age at the time of this gruesome incident."

"Objection your honor, irrelevance." Gero's lawyer spat, adjusting his glasses on his nose.

"Overruled, continue on Ms. Ishigaru…" Judge Baba murmured, leaning back in her chair as she glanced about the courtroom.

Everyone grew silent.

No one knew what to say or how to react. Gero could only stare, fixated on his creation.

At the stand, Seventeen watched, his stomach tightening. His brows knitted as he relived the suffocating fear that had claimed him on the day the video was recorded. His fingers were clenching around the wooden rail of the decorative counter before him as he unconsciously swallowed a large lump building in his throat. He had begged and begged for Gero to stop, pleaded, but there was no bargaining, there never was.

"We see here that Gero's intentions with his patient are anything but helpful. If I may request, play the second recording, side B." _As she spoke, the screen came on again before shifting to a scene of a much older Seventeen._ "How about a more recent video, if this does not convince the jury?"

What Gero had done to him had always been his secret, but now his life's story was on display for the entire world to see. He felt exploited, exposed. Shame flooded his veins, and he grew blinded by self-loathing. How had he allowed Gero to torture him all of those years? All of his gifts, all of his power, and he was incapable of stopping the madman.

The next video showed the various medications Gero had pumped in his veins frequently. He had scars on his arms from the numerous injections, but he thought nothing of it. Before long Ms. Ishigaru approached him, the court room still deathly still.

He was about to be interrogated, he knew. Kagome had explained to him that this was going to happen. Earlier, Gero's lawyer attempted to get underneath his skin, but it didn't work. He was calmer then, not as concerned. Now, he didn't know how he'd react to questions.

"Seventeen…" The lawyer began, her tone somewhat soothing, "…During your time at the hospital, you were forced to wear a straightjacket, weren't you?"

Finding his voice, he nodded, massaging the inside of his palm with his thumb. The videos had put him on edge, "Yeah…"

"How often?"

"…Everyday." All eyes were on him in pity. It disgusted him.

"Everyday? Did you ever take it off?" She pressed on.

"No." He lifted his brow, eyeing the woman. The stares were becoming somewhat unbearable

"Not even to eat?"

"…No."

"Please. Explain to the court why Gero broke your arms that day. Do you remember?"

"I don't remember…" He admitted, his words nearly inaudible.

"No further questions your honor…" Smiling briefly, Ms. Ishigaru nodded, pacing her way back to her seat.

Figuring he was done, Seventeen awaited his command for dismissal, that was until Gero's lawyer made his way over to him, dressed in an expensive pin striped suit. Already, Seventeen could tell that he wouldn't like him.

"…Seventeen, correct?" He began, shoving his hands into his pockets, "…Have you been proven legally sane?"

Furrowing his brows, Seventeen could only stare for a moment. How was he supposed to answer that question?

"Speechless? This boy has not proven that his testimony is even reliable. Though Gero's means of reaching the boy are brutal, I'd like to point out that this patient suffers from extreme bouts of rage. A particular incident occurred last month, did it not? You broke a member of the the hospital security's nose and jaw. Am I, or am I not right, Seventeen?"

"I was defending myse-"

His voice became progressively louder. "Just answer the question. Do you, or do you not suffer from bouts of rage? "

"…Son, answer the question." Judge Baba murmured, gnawing onto her lower lip.

Narrowing his brows, Seventeen stiffly nodded. "…Yeah." More than likely they had proof of his various explosions, so lying wouldn't have been effective.

"And during these fits of rage, you've been known to break the limbs of doctors, nurses, and even janitors. Is that also correct?" The lawyer continued on, casting Seventeen the smallest of glances ever so often.

"They deserved it." He couldn't help but to say. They had fucked with him and gotten hurt. That was the end.

"You see members of the jury. Even if this kid is taken out of the care of my client, he still isn't conditioned for life outside of the hospital. He's a danger to himself, and a danger to those around him. He hasn't been declared legally sane…"

"What?" Seventeen barked.

"He suffers from massive memory loss, apparently." The lawyer snorted, "Not to mention that video of his alleged beating was staged, perhaps a reenactment. Seventeen has no scars to prove that at least "he" has been beaten that badly. For Kami's sake, he doesn't even have a name. He goes by a number." A bit of chuckling erupted near the back of the courtroom as he continued, flipping through various photos of evidence. "If anything, he appears to be in perfect physical health." Stalking his way back nearest Seventeen, he smiled, "But it isn't your fault kiddo. You don't know any better."

Tightening his fingers into fists, it took all of power to not knock that stupid smile off of Mr. Jin's face. It would have only proved that the bastard was right about his temper. He couldn't blow it, not now, not after coming so far.

"Tell us Seventeen, be honest, are you not merely imagining all of these things?"

"Objection your honor!" Ms. Ishigaru scoffed.

"Sustained. Do not patronize him, Mr. Jin." Cleaning her glasses on her robe. Baba glanced to him briefly.

"But of course…." He nodded, offering Seventeen a smug smile, "Come on kiddo, speak the truth. Your father is innocent, isn't he?"

"…My…my father?" He stumbled over his words, his expression horrified as his eyes took hold of Gero.

Shaking his head, Mr. Jin could only laugh faintly, "…This is a joke."

Eighteen screeched, "He adopted us, and not once has he ever tended to my brother!"

"Order!" Baba repeatedly slammed her gavel down. Murmuring began, yet the judge focused her attention on Seventeen, who still sat stark still.

"…I didn't want him to find out this way." Kagome hugged herself as she knitted her brows. "This isn't right…I shouldn't have asked him to do this…"

Casting Mr. Jin a fierce glare, one that dared him to continue further on his current course of questions, Eighteen sat.

Clearing his throat, the lawyer tore his eyes away from the angry blonde and refocused his attention on her brother. "Again…" He swallowed since his mouth had become dry, "Do you believe that your father would honestly harm you?"

"He's not my father…" Seventeen murmured so quietly that Mr. Jin didn't hear him.

"I'm sorry. What was that?"

"He's not by father…"

"Oh, that's not what our records say-"

"I honestly don't give a damn about your records." He shrugged, lifting his brow. "…A father doesn't make his son endure hours of electroshock therapy until he loses consciousness. I remember the beatings, the medication, being isolated. Hell, I might be crazy…" His forced his voice to remain steady, "I could be imagining everything as you've said, but I know that a father isn't supposed to treat his son like a fucking lab rat. You have kids, I'm sure. You saw the video. Have you ever done that to any of them? Ever flayed their flesh apart with blunt objects until the floor was merely a pond of blood, tears, and sweat?"

A hush grew over the courtroom. Not a single person stirred. Mr. Jin grew quiet the same, merely eyeing Seventeen.

"Ever been brought to the point where being dead seemed to be your only form of peace?" He could only smile bitterly, shaking his head as he massaged the back of his neck. "You just don't know…"

"...No further questions your honor." After another long period of silence, Mr. Jin paced his way back to Gero's side, rubbing his temples.

After a moment, Judge Baba lowered her gaze, "…We will pause for a small recess before we end with closing arguments. This case will resume at 2:45."

Xx

"Where's Eighteen?" Kagome asked in a murmur, easing herself next to Seventeen on the bench outside of the courthouse.

"…I made her leave." He answered, merely staring across the large parking lot surrounding the building. The sun was simply an orange blotch in the afternoon sky. They had been virtually there all day, trying to get all of the evidence and witnesses together in order to make a decision. He was exhausted, and all he had been doing was sitting. More than likely, his fatigue was due to the mental strain that surrounded the case.

"…She didn't know how to tell you Seventeen…" Krillin told her about the big argument the two had moments before she caught up with them. Just as she thought, it ended badly, "Don't blame her-"

"I don't want to hear it." He interrupted her before sparing her a small glance, "…Its cold out here. You should be inside, not sitting out here with me."

Sighing, she rubbed her hands together. He was right. It was nearly fall, and the weather was altering, signaling her return to school pretty soon. "I thought you needed company…" She forced a small smile.

"…You were crying earlier." He pointed out, his voice barely above a whisper, "What, feeling sorry for me?" He gave her a playful shove. It was the only way he knew how to lighten the mood.

Managing another small smile, she nodded, "…I was, for a moment…I knew that Gero had done horrible things to you…but seeing it was a totally different thing…" Looping her arms around his own, she rested her head on his shoulder, "I just wish that I would have met you sooner." No, this wasn't right, she shouldn't have been touching him this way, not after that kiss he had given her.

For once, she couldn't help it. Unknown to her, she was doing what he didn't want her to. He didn't need her pity.

"Hn. Its…nothing." It was merely a part of him. It had shaped him into the person he was, and that was never going to change.

"…I hope that he spends an eternity behind bars..." She murmured, her eyes closing as she nestled into him. She didn't dare let go, for some ridiculous fear that he'd be taken by Gero again. She couldn't allow that to happen.

"And then what? You heard him. I'd still have to return to the hospital." He knew that she merely felt sorry for him. He shrugged her off, "Save it…"

Blinking, she knitted her brows, "Seventeen?"

"I don't need your concern." He didn't want their relationship to change. He wanted Kagome to like him with no stipulations, "You weren't this touchy feely when I kissed you."

"Excuse me?" Parting her lips to try speaking, she found that she had nothing to say. Glancing away from him, her fingers clenched, "I told you why I smacked you."

"Yeah, complicated. But you said it yourself, it's not so complicated." Sighing for the millionth time that day, he took her hand in his own, "I told you that no isn't the right answer."

"I did say that…" She was honestly wishing Inuyasha had the guts that Seventeen had. Perhaps then they'd get somewhere.

"Act on it then. Unlike him, I've chosen you. I'd keep you, I'd protect you." Of course that included getting a job along the lines of the sorts, but he didn't care. He was willing to do anything for her. Gently, he brushed his thumb her knuckles, "You liked that kiss, I felt it."

'_If only I could get you this interested in your abilities…_" The voice spat.

"Just because you like something doesn't mean you act on it Seventeen." Swatting at him, she tugged her hand away.

"So, you're still waiting on him?" He asked in disbelief.

"Well, no, of course not! I'm not that stupid…He hasn't chosen, but I still feel like I'm betraying him somehow. It's hard to explain. He and I have been through so much. He's saved my life hundreds of times."

"You saved mine." He broke in. "What, you owe him?"

"No, its nothing like that…Its just…Its just that I can't help worrying about him. Even if I'm meant to be with you Seventeen, he still has no one."

"He has that other girl." He spoke as if it were obvious.

"…He's a jerk if he'll forget me that easily." She snorted, folding her arms across her chest.

"You're not exactly too forgettable…" Whichever the case, he was still waiting for her answer. Did she, or did she not want to be with him?

After a period if silence, she nodded, a smile spreading to her lips, "You're right. I guess that you'll be one of my first actual boyfriends, Seventeen." Why not take him up on his offer? If anything, they'd more than likely be close friends with a couple of dates in between. He'd be merely someone to spend time with, someone to have fun with it. "Like that decision?"

Xx

"All rise."

The jury had come to a decision. Tension was thick in the air. Everyone was on edge as the verdict was about to be delivered. Faces were solemn and other's hopeful, though a pit of worry developed in Seventeen's stomach. What if Gero had paid off the judge, or hell, even the jury. His brows knitted, and his grip unconsciously tightened around Kagome's hand. She was scared the same, he could feel it. Despite the evidence against Gero, Seventeen's supposed "insanity" and temper were obstacles that were used quite effectively against him. Never in his life had he been so nervous.

Clearing her voice, a woman spoke, "We the jury find the defendant, Dr. Alexander Gero…" -Cliff Hanger! Mwuhahahahahaha!


	9. Chapter 9

~* You guys voted that Gero needs to be declared guilty. I don't blame you. :p The reviews really help me keep up with how well the story is going. Continue to keep them insightful!

Shikon Corp Asylum, Chapter 9: Dilemmas

"…Guilty on accounts of child abuse and endangerment." There was a lingering pause before the woman's next sentence, and during that short time frame, Seventeen could only stare, dumbfounded. Kagome's method worked, it had honestly worked. Gero hadn't paid his way out of it, and the trial had been fair. Beside him, Kagome cheered, wrapping her arms around him and pressing a kiss to his cheek. She squealed something along the lines of 'winning', but he didn't notice. He was still astounded. If only Eighteen were there to see it.

"Guilty of attempted murder. Guilty of all accounts of negligence…" The woman continued with the endless list, but they were just crimes that Seventeen didn't bother to keep up with. The old man was given over one-hundred and fifty years inside Tokyo's Correctional Facility, one of the most prominent prisons for hardened criminals. He was to remain in solitary confinement and would never be eligible for parole. That was the only thing that mattered.

The convicted doctor was furious. He bellowed threats as the police offers came and began to cuff him. His lawyer was equally frustrated and proceeded out of the court room, directly passed Ms. Ishigaru, who of course was clapping, the smallest of all-knowing smiles on her lips.

"I will not lose my Android!" Gero spat, struggling as the two men attempting to drag him to the back of the court room to the nearest holding facility, "Do you hear that Seventeen? I will return for you. You will never forget your father! I created you!"

No one could hear him over the cheering, no one but Kagome. Her brows could only knit as she observed the snarling doctor as he was forced away. "….Android?"

"Seventeen, you are to hereby be discharged from Shikon Corp Asylum as a full time patient. Since your sanity has not been proven, you are to return every Friday for an hour session of therapy with Dr. Bulma." Judge Baba nodded, slamming the gavel down, "Court adjourned."

Speechless, Seventeen could only nod stiffly. His nightmare was finally over.

Sluggishly, Dr. Maron placed on her shades. Thick trails of wet mascara stained her face and several tissues were wrapped tightly in her solid white knuckles. Slowly, she stood and made her way through the double doors that made up the court room.

Xx

"Androids..." Kagome murmured, staring over the file sprawled out on her desk. Glancing back at the Seventeen to make sure he was still asleep, she spread out the blue prints.

Gero had specifically called Seventeen an "Android", and had blatantly stated that he created him. Anything was possible; she had come to find out, so it was wise to take him seriously.

After finding certain areas of the blue prints too illegible, she sighed, leaning back in her chair. "What does it all mean?" She murmured, unfolding the picture of Seventeen with his original family.

That's when it all hit her at once.

In the films in the courtroom, Gero had been mercilessly beating Seventeen. Any other child would have died from such brutal treatment, but Seventeen had lived. Could Gero have been testing him? Was he trying to test the durability of his creation? Seventeen was also flawless in appearance, no lingering bruises from abuse or imperfections. She had noticed his perfect symmetry long before, but now it stuck out as proof of Gero's claim. His scrambled memory was also a factor. "…He doesn't remember because….he has nothing to remember. He has…no memories." That idea was too heavy to swallow. Slowly, she turned in her chair to look back at him.

Xx

Blinking his bleary vision away few times, Seventeen resisted the urge to yawn.

He was awakening to another day inside Kagome's room, and had been doing so ever since the trial. Despite the fact that Gero would die in prison, he still wished that he had dealt with the mad doctor personally. He found his upper lip curving in a sleepy smirk at the thought of kicking Gero's head free from his shoulders.

It vanished once he realized the Kagome's bed was on the ceiling.

In fact, all of the furniture, rugs, shoes, clothes, even her homework, were on the ceiling. It could only mean that A, The house had been flipped upside down, or B. He was on the ceiling and he was looking down at those objects. Both answers were ridiculous, yet his eyes caught sight of the ceiling fan spinning next to his head,

He concluded that B. He was on the ceiling. "...So much for gravity." He muttered, warily glancing around. How he was merely floating in midair, he couldn't say, but he was certain the demon had something to do with it.

_'You did say after the trial.' The voice mumbled,' That day has arrived, so now it's time for you to progress with your abilities…'_

"You're doing this?" He cocked his brow.

_'No, you are…I've merely unlocked this dormant ability. You should be grateful.'_

Hearing his ungraceful crash to the ground, Kagome's head tilted and she opened her bathroom door. "Seventeen, are you alright? I heard a noise."

Sprawled on his back, Seventeen parted his lips to curse, that was until he heard her. Immediately, he sat up, shaking his head, "Yeah, I'm fine. Your...uh…" His eyes quickly scanned about, and he picked up a paperclip from the carpet, "Paperclip fell. I was…getting it."

"Alright?" She blinked. "I have to talk to you later about something, okay?" When he nodded, she forced a smile and closed the door back. Deciding between telling him and not telling him was literally driving her insane. If she told him, he'd be devastated, or at least she thought he'd be. If she didn't tell him, and he found out on his own, he'd resent her. Eighteen failed to tell him of Gero's relationship to them, and now the two twins had a giant feud going on. As his girlfriend, did she have a right to tell him?

Seventeen eyed the door. He could tell already that it was going to be a long day.

Xx

"Who's the cute guy outside, Kagome?" Ayumi asked, grinning.

"Uh…my boyfriend." She sheepishly said. Ayumi had made one of her surprise visits again, and to Kagome's dismay, she had stumbled across Seventeen on her way in. He paid little attention to her, opting to go outside to get some fresh air. Regardless, it felt somewhat weird admitting that now she had a "real" boyfriend, not the delinquent bandit her friends thought Inuyasha was. In fact, the term "real" more than likely didn't apply. He was an android. She nearly groaned at the thought.

"Is that him, the one in the gang?" Ayumi nearly gasped, leaning so far over the edge of the bed that she nearly fell.

"No, this is a new guy." Waving her words off, Kagome chewed onto the inside of her jaw. She purposely left out the part about meeting him at the hospital. Seventeen didn't need to be judged so quickly, nor picked on. Under her watch, none of that was going to happen.

"A new guy? Have you told Yuka?"

"Not yet. I haven't really told anyone…" She honestly hadn't had an opportunity to.

"Well, how old is he, is he going to school with us?"

Kagome feared this, the list of endless questions that didn't appear to ever have clear answers, "…He's about our age." Least he looked it, "…And no. He's not in school."

"Not in school? Why, did he finish early or something?"

"…Sure. You could say that." 'As in he's never been to school...'

"Wow. He's smart and good looking. Hojo doesn't stand a chance now!" Crossing a leg over the other, Ayumi lifted her brow, "You know, he asked me if you've registered for school yet. He's really keeping track of you."

"Registered for school?" Kagome screeched, quickly standing from her chair. "That was today?"

"….No, last week." Blinking once her friend collapsed on her knees, Ayumi peered down at her, "I'm sure you can try to register though. They know you've been having problems with your ulcers."

"…Ulcers?" Kagome's brow nearly twitched. 'Ulcers, that's what grandpa came up with, Ulcers? Even when I was in school he came up with better excuses!' Shaking her head, she parted her closet doors and snatched out her sweater, "I should head down there now then." She had been too preoccupied with Seventeen to think about anything, school, volunteering, nor the Feudal Era. Tensing over, Kagome gasped. "Inuyasha!" She hadn't seen him since the night she first stole Seventeen's file, and that had been ages ago! Was he angry with her?

"Inu-what?" Ignoring the strange outburst for the time being, Ayumi continued on, "Uh, Kagome, you might have to hurry. I think they close early on Fridays. Mind if I come with?"

Regaining her composure, Kagome vigorously massaged her temples, all the while suppressing a groan of frustration. "Sure, Come on."

Xx

'_Again….'_

Another bright orb of light formed in Seventeen's palm, and idly, he flexed his fingers as it grew. The small ki blasts he continuously generated were once blinding, yet now he found it easy to keep focused on their illuminated aura. Unlike before, the strange light now hummed, almost as if it were waiting to explode, like a ticking time bomb. He wasn't sure if it was a good thing, or a bad thing.

'_It didn't take you long to master that one. Flying will have to wait. I don't want you killing us just yet…'_

_"_Too bad…" Was Seventeen's only response, "And I was getting so attached to you too." Rolling his eyes, he crammed his hands in his pockets.

_'…I am trying to unlock any other abilities that are within you. I will be off, for now.'_ With that, the soft hush of the voice died, leaving his mind an empty void of silence.

"Seventeen?"

His name on Kagome's lips knocked him from his current stupor. Slowly, his azure eyes flickered in her direction, and her friend. Just like Gero's lawyer, he knew that he wouldn't too much enjoy having the new girl around. She was staring at him with her large gray eyes, almost as if she was waiting for him to do something miraculous.

"Ayumi and I are heading up to my school for registration. I was wondering if you could do me a favor?" Offering him a smile, Kagome waited for his answer. The little task she about to ask him complete would have given him something to do, and would've given him a chance to bond with Souta. The two had been around one another for a few days and hadn't really talked much.

"Favor?" He repeated, Ayumi's still curious and hopeful gaze becoming somewhat distracting. Exactly what the hell was she looking at?

"Yeah, if you can, I wanted you to walk Souta home."

It was a simple and seemed easy enough. He was bored, and Kagome needed him to do it. Those two factors were enough. Nodding, he folded his arms, "Where is he?"

Xx

"Has he said anything about it?"

Shaking her head, Eighteen sighed, propping her cheek into her palm. "No…he just goes to his room. Leaves pretty damn early too…"

Across from her, Krillin nervously fiddled with his thumbs, "…Babe, I know that you were just trying to protect him. When he realizes that, he'll forgive you."

"If he doesn't." She inhaled a breath, "…Then its whatever. I merely want him to be happy, and if not talking to me makes him happy, then so be it. There are a lot of other things I haven't told him, and if I don't act soon, we could possibly have a power hungry Android 17 on our hands."

"Do you think it'll all go to his head?" Her husband gulped.

"…I'm not sure. I'm not really sure…"

Xx

"This isn't right!" Sango spat, storming her way across the hut to set a particular cooking pot down, "He should be ashamed!"

"Sango…" Miroku spoke her name softly before releasing a sigh. "…Calm down. You're working yourself up."

"Kagome leaves for a few weeks and Inuyasha completely loses it! He brings that undead wench here and expects for us to accept her. I won't stand for it Miroku!" Snatching her katana from the wall where it rested, Sango fiercely tugged it out of its sheathe, revealing its blade, "If Inuyasha wants to hurt Kagome so blatantly, then I have no choice but to defend Kagome myself"

"If she returns…" Miroku placed emphasis on "if". "It pains me to say it, yet I don't believe Kagome will be around too often…Something has happened, something on the other side of the well. It isn't like Inuyasha to forget her so easily. I believe that Kagome pushed him away."

"…We won't ever see Kagome again?" Shippo's voice wavered, his small grip tightened around the robes the monk wore.

Enraged, Sango tossed the sword aside, her gaze fixated on her husband, "Then what are we to do?"

"I don't know Sango dearest." Sadly, he smiled, "But if we do see her around…she surely won't be around Inuyasha. He has chosen."

Xx

To think, he was standing inside an actual dojo. He had seen various advertisements of them back in the lobby of Shikon Corp, but he never believed he'd have a reason to be inside one. It had taken him a while to find it, yet he had arrived just in time, minutes before the last exercise was to transpire. Rows upon rows of kids were in the room, and he didn't notice Kagome's brother until Souta was standing right in front of him, staring.

"Your sister wanted me to walk you home." He merely said. After all, he didn't know what else to say. He had never spoken to someone younger than he was. Exactly what he should've and shouldn't have said was a completely blurred line. It was best to keep everything neutral.

Frowning, Souta nodded. "Be right back…" He said flatly and reluctantly made his way over to grab his backpack, which happened to be all the way across the wooden floor.

"You're Souta's brother, are you?" A female approached him, dressed accordingly in a similar Gi the children were wearing.

"I'm his sister's boyfriend." He corrected, observing as she pinned her hair up. Talking to others besides his sister and Kagome was once odd, but he figured he was getting the hang of it. He was confident in himself, but was still wary of others. Who could blame him? "Ah, I see. Well. I needed to tell someone that he's been slacking off as of late. He doesn't seem too focused. I was wondering if his mother could speak to him about it. I've had a talk with him, but I do not believe it has helped."

"…I'll let her know." As if he'd tell on him. The woman walked away, and sluggishly, Souta returned, gripping onto the straps of his backpack.

"…What did she say? I know that it was something bad." The young boy's face fell as he nervously shuffled his feet.

"…Eh, not much." He felt that now things between them were going to get awkward, "…Something about you not being focused."

"You're not going to tell my mom are you?"

"No." His brows furrowed. Who did the kid think he was? It was none of his business to tell.

Blinking, Souta's head tilted, "But my sensei told you to."

"And?" They had begun walking at a slow pace outside of the dojo. Parents were beginning to flood into the spacious building, and the rather dim afternoon grew etched with car lights. It was nearly dark out. No wonder Kagome asked him to walk him home.

"So, you're not going to tell on me?" He asked, eagerness edging into his voice.

"There's nothing to tell." He nearly smacked himself. Hopefully, all children weren't a pain and didn't require him to continuously repeat himself.

"But you're my sister's boyfriend. I was used to Inuyasha, he and I were friends, but I don't know if I can trust you." Souta admitted bluntly, tilting his head back to take a lingering look at Seventeen. He didn't even appear to be remotely similar to Inuyasha. What was his sister thinking? "Promise to keep it a secret, man to man?"

"That's his name?" He felt that this 'Inuyasha' was going to be a lingering thorn in his side, at least for a moment. If it wasn't Kagome mentioning him, then it was her brother. Briefly, his eyes rolled to the above in thought, "Man to man?" More like man to kid, "Fine, deal, man to man."

"Right." After a moment of biting onto his lower lip, Souta nodded a few times, "Deal!"

Xx

"You wanted to tell me something earlier…" They both were laying in Kagome's bed, her arms looped loosely around his waist and her face nearly buried into his chest. All the while, Seventeen ever so often drifted his fingers through the black silk that made up her lush hair.

"…I did." She nodded. She was willing to hold off their talk as long as possible, but it was either now or never. Nervousness clutched her form, but she eased out a breath. "…I know that you don't remember much about your past, so I took matters into my own hands. I…stole your file."

His file didn't too much have anything in it he didn't already know about, at least he thought. Gero had already told him on multiple occasions what he 'thought' was wrong with him, "That's not too important."

Though he was still speaking, she talked over him, her volume rising. "…Gero and Maron adopted you and Eighteen after the car wreck you and your parents were in." Reluctantly, she released him and sat up, her legs now dangling over the edge of the bed, "They adopted you after your bodies were taken to Sacred Valley. You two also died in the crash…"

Sitting up in the same manner she did, he couldn't help but to lift his brow as he merely stared at her. "Died?"

"Yes, died. He and Maron stole your dead bodies…" So far he was taking the information well, but then again, she hadn't told the worst part of the story.

"So, I'm dead? Who'd have thought?" He was being sarcastic.

"You're an android." She forced her voice to remain steady

"…Android?"

"Yes, an android. All of those tests Gero worked through and all of the beatings occurred because Gero's enhancement of your human body by adding mechanical parts. He created you." By now, Seventeen had looked away, appearing as though someone had knocked the wind out of him.

"You're lying." He bit out, yet a part of him told him otherwise. Kagome wasn't a liar and only had his best interest in mind. Vigrously, he massaged the bridge of his nose before snapping. It all had proven to be too much. "That's it? I'm fucking fake? All of the abilities all of the fucking strength, and it's because I'm not real!" There was a pause before his voice lowered, "…I'm a puppet, a damned toy?" How was it possible? He felt as humans did and loved as they did. Were his emotions false as well? Was his very existence determined solely on what Gero programmed into him when he was created?

She hated seeing him like that. Kagome couldn't stop the hot tears flooded her vision, "Seventeen…" Who'd blame him for becoming upset? His very life had been predetermined. He was forever a slave to Gero. Her door slammed shut.

Seventeen was no where in sight.


	10. Chapter 10

Shikon Asylum, Chapter 10: Awakenings

Living, but not being alive, had to be a damned existence. In everything that he did, Seventeen figured that he had been making his own decisions, yet if what Kagome said was true, then every event he experienced had been predetermined. He didn't have control over anything. It was how he was programmed. He didn't know the extent of his humanity. As far as he knew, he could have been one-hundred percent mechanical, or ten percent machine and ninety percent human. He could only focus on how he felt for Kagome. Regardless of what he was, his feelings for her remained the same. He'd choose his own fate and be the determiner of what he'd do next, and whatever else he did for the rest of his life. Gero wouldn't win.

With his hands in the pockets of his jacket, he proceeded into the prison. Gero hadn't transferred to Tokyo's Correctional Facility just yet. Seventeen figured all of his information had to be processed before the old man would be shipped off. Somewhat thankful, he made his way over to one of the many women behind the glass screens.

"Who are you here to see?" She asked, scribbling something down on a sheet of paper.

"Alexander Gero." He muttered, casting his azure eyes away. He knew Kagome nor Eighteen would have approved of him visiting the doctor, but it had to be done. So many questions needed to be answered.

Writing something else down, she nodded, "Relationship to the inmate?"

"His son…" He had to force the words to leave his lips.

"Alright, got a form of identification?"

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes and settled for a sigh as he reached for his wallet. "Yeah…"

After he handed it to her, she lifted from her seat and walked off, perhaps to scan it.. A half an hour later, she returned, just when he was getting wrapped up in his thoughts.

"Here you go. Proceed to exit C." Pointing to the left, she slid the small card back into his grasp.

Xx

_'…You get rid of the fool, and now you pursue him. Why?'_ _The voice spoke, utilizing its silver-tongue._

"Mind your business…" He spoke bluntly, approaching one of the many small rooms that lined the halls. It felt strange to not be the one restrained by security guards, and as he walked towards the small enclosure, two police officers stood to move outside of the room. He was permitted in, and once he faced the elderly and frail form of Gero, he felt rage swell in his veins. Immediately, his eyes hardened over in a glare, his brows narrowed.

"…Ah. You've finally come, have you?" Gero's lips stretched into a malevolent grin, "It took you a while."

"Save it." He spat, snatching a chair out and turning it backwards. He sat, his arms folded over the top of the chair's back, "…What the hell did you do to me?"

"What did I do?" Breaking into a fit of laughter, the doctor tilted his head, his white brow lifting, "My boy, I saved you from death, restored your life! Any other son would be grateful." It hadn't taken Seventeen long to realize the abnormality of his existence. It was obvious that the doctor enjoyed his confusion and relished in his frustration.

"What am I?" He bit out, his voice forceful with an underlining crude intent. If it came down to it, he was willing to kill the old bastard, regardless of the security personnel present.

"You are a remarkable work of my hands, a rebellious android that ignores the wishes of his master. You were a child when you died in the accident. Your body was practically destroyed." Sweeping his hand across the table between them, the doctor paused. To Seventeen, Gero looked as though he had aged ten years, "I merely gathered the pieces I needed to create your new form, Seventeen, my ultimate android."

"Accident…?" He murmured, his brows furrowing as he looked aside, "What accident?"

"Your memories have always been…scrambled." The old man sneered, "Have you ever wondered why?"

Without answering, Seventeen's eyes slowly roamed back to him.

"I made it my business to delete some of those nasty memories. You needn't be concerned with anything from your past life. You merely have a bad habit of holding on to painful memories. Half of your therapy sessions revolved around making sure you didn't remember any events that occurred before your rebirth. Worry not, when your abilities all reveal themselves, you will be under my control once mor-" Before he could complete the sentence, Seventeen lounged over the table, grasping the old man about the throat. His lips were tugged back into a snarl, abnormal veins constricting along the base of his throat.

""I might be an android, but I'm not yours to control, old man…"

Gero's eyes bucked, his lips sputtering as she struggled for breath. "Android 17, release me!"

_'Kill him…' The voice whispered._

The urge to end the doctor's life was overwhelming. The need flooded his veins, so similar to his lust for Kagome. He had to have her, and had to kill Gero.

His heart beat quickened, becoming so loud that it smothered the doctor's gurgled gasps for strained breaths.

'_Kill him…' The voice repeated._

He desired to see the life slip from the doctor's eyes.

His grip tightened.

Gero's neck crumbled with a stomach churning snap.

The old man's body went limp.

He was dead.

For minutes, the doctor's carcass remained lifted by Seventeen's grip around his slumping neck.

It was now over. No longer could Gero torment him. He had his revenge. "…Too bad." He muttered, his jaw clenching as he tossed Gero's form to the ground. He hadn't meant to kill the old fool. It had merely happened. Still, nothing could be done of it now. If only he could have tortured the mad doctor just as he had tortured him for those long years of his childhood. He had gotten off easy.

'_That woman won't be pleased.'_

"Quiet." Seventeen murmured, his azure gaze still focused on the doctor's lifeless form. He'd worry about Kagome when the time came, yet as of currently, he was relishing in the feeling of mere superiority. He was able to kill without breaking a sweat. Gero had cursed him, yet had also given him so much more in return. It was the only thing he could thank the doctor for. He felt the corner of his mouth lift in a small smirk. "…Android 17." He tested the title on his lips as he hovered his heel above the doctor's face. In a swift stomp, the doctor was effectively decapitated, brain matter spewing about.

Xx

"Yeah, left without a word." Sighing, Kagome folded a leg over the other, adjusting the phone to her ear. "Do you think I shouldn't have told him?"

"It's for the best. He would have found out on his own regardless." Eighteen murmured on the other end in her usual husky tone, "I merely hope that he does not do anything incredibly…stupid."

"I don't think so…He was more hurt than anything." She gnawed onto her lower lip, "How'd you take it Eighteen? Weren't you upset?"

"I've had time to deal with it." She admitted flatly, much like her brother would have done, "He doesn't remember being changed. Unlike me, Gero worked harder on Seventeen. He wanted my brother to be his ultimate android…"

"I still regret telling him-" Cut off by a knock at the door, Kagome's brows knitted as she rotated in her chair, "I'll call you back Eighteen. This might be him now."

"Alright. Tell me how things turn out."

"Right." There was no telling how Seventeen was feeling, but she was sure to found out. "Its open." She spoke after setting the phone aside.

"Were you asleep or something?" Seventeen asked, stepping in and firmly closing the door behind him.

"Nah." She forced a smile before furrowing her brows. He appeared to be...happy, strangely happy, she took note. "…You left in a hurry earlier. How are you feeling?"

"Feeling?" He felt free, liberated. He couldn't express accurately in words how unhindered he was now, "Better than ever. Why'd you ask?"

He was going to brush off being sad, she knew. Her lips tugged into a frown, and as he came forward to press a kiss to her cheek, she leaned away, eyeing him, "You know what I mean, the android ordeal."

"What ordeal?" He managed to say after leaning in further to press lingering and firm trails of kisses along the girl's jawline.

"Seventeen!" She squeaked, immediately flushing over scarlet. He'd always been bold, but not overly so, to say the least, not that she minded. Inuyasha was always too afraid to show his affection for her, but tended to always kiss Kikyo when the two were together. She mentally tolled her eyes.

Despite that, now wasn't the time. Cupping his face in her hands, she peered into his azure gaze fully, "Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

"You're really worried, aren't you?" He killed the bad guy, and he got the girl. That was how it was supposed to be. No one could change that.

"Of course I am. " Something was…off about him, yet she couldn't place it. He pulled away from her, only to take a seat on her bed.

"I thought about what you told me." Nodding, he rested his chin on his bent knuckles. Kagome wanted to know, and he was willing to do anything to satisfy her.

"Went for a walk, hm?" Asking hopefully, she grinned while toying with the hem of her skirt.

"You could say that." _'If walks could kill.'_ "The past doesn't matter. I'm already at the pinnacle of understanding my abilities. That revelation came to me. If it wasn't for Gero, I wouldn't have my power." He'd be sure to thank him once he reached the afterlife.

"What…power?"" She managed to say hesitantly. So far, he could only regenerate quickly and had some form of inhuman strength, but that was all, as far as she knew. "Seventeen, you never mentioned the voice again. Are you sure its gone?"

He hated lying to her. So far, he was managing well, but eventually, she'd sense the demon inside of him. She had come clean with him about him being an android. He owed her the truth, but couldn't risk getting the voice purified until it unlocked more of his Ki. It was a lose lose situation, "I'm sure."

Xx

"School?"

"Yeah. We start in a few weeks. I won't be around as much…" Sheepishly, she granted him a weak smile. What he'd do while she was gone, she couldn't fathom, but trying to enroll him in school wasn't too much of a bad idea. In fact, she'd be able to keep an eye on him that way. Regardless, she knew that he'd not sit idle in a classroom. She'd have to deal with suspensions, skipping class, and worst of all, fights.

"Sounds boring." Lifting his brow barely, his upper lip twitched. "Why do you go?"

After a blink, Kagome's eyes fixated on him, "Because. I have to."

"You don't 'have' to do anything." He reminded her, lazily dragging his fingers through his dark hair. It was late, and they were sitting on the bench outside of her family's shrine. Dinner was being cooked, and for once, he was going to stick around to eat.

"Speaking of not being around. I have to go to the other world tomorrow, to see my friends." It was already bad enough that she had been neglecting her duties, but neglecting Sango, Shippo, and Miroku was inexcusable.

"Heh, with Inuyasha?" He hadn't met the guy, but he had a natural hate for him. It was almost like breathing for him, like a routine. He got up the morning, hated Inuyasha, and went to sleep.

"Yes, but." With an exaggerated nod, she began to rummage around in her bag, "I'll give you something to remember me by until I'm back."

"You'll only be gone a few days. I promise not to turn into a love sick puppy." He was going to miss her, but he'd be able to manage for a little while without her. He at least hoped.

"Still, I've been meaning to give this to you. Spice up your wardrobe a little bit." Fanning out the red kimono sleeve, she immediately began to tie its ends around his neck. "I got it in the Feudal Era during one of our adventures. Its part of the Robe of the Fire Rat. Its supposed to be practically indestructible." It was a part of Inuyasha's kimono, but it didn't matter. He had long discarded the piece and opted for Kaede to sew another sleeve on.

"Spicing up?" He asked dully, lowering his eyes to view the handkerchief like cloth now adorning him.

Admiring her handy work, Kagome nodded, propping her hands onto her hips, "Looks good on you. Promise to never take it off."

Hell, it was a gift. Why not take it? Besides, it suited him, as she said. "I'll try not to." He spoke sarcastically. Deep down, he knew that he'd never take it off, not if it could be helped.

""Kagome! Dinner's almost ready. Come help me set the table!"

"I'll call you when it's ready." Giving his shoulder the softest of squeezes, she headed out.

A week without Kagome meant sheer boredom. He'd have nothing to do, no one to hang with. It would be an opportune moment for training, but that was the only upside to it. Missing Kagome meant absolute misery, period.

_'You should have waited to kill the old fool. We would have had something to do then.' The softest of chuckles echoed within the walls of his mind. 'We will work on flight while you wait for her.'_

"Heh. Thought you didn't want me killing myse-" Kagome's window snapped open, causing Seventeen's head to jerk in its direction.

Climbing in, Inuyasha spat, his eyes closed and his arms folded within his kimono sleeves, "So Kagome." He began with a sneer,"What's the big idea? You haven't been around for a month." Peering open one of his golden hues, Inuyasha froze over stiff before both his brows lifted. "…Who the hell are you?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, so that this doesn't get confusing, the italicized parts are the events going on in Seventeen's mind. This chapter is going to dive in and out of reality, so hang on! Thanks for all of the reviews so far, and I am looking for a new idea for another Kagome/Seventeen story, not that this one is going to end any time soon. Drop a few ideas in your reviews. Thanks!**

**Italicized: Events in Seventeen's mind**

**~*~ : Memory**

Shikon Corp Asylum, Chapter 11: The Darkest Hour

"You're that lunatic!" Inuyasha barked, slinging his clawed index finger out in a point as he approached the sitting android, "What the hell are you doing here?" Furthermore, why was his scent all over the room, especially Kagome's bed. He inwardly cringed at the many possibilities. He hadn't been gone that long, had he?

Appearing to merely vanish from view in a shadowing fashion, Seventeen reappeared a split second later, directly in front of the half-demon, a malevolent glare within his azure eyes, "What was that?" He spat.

Though he was surprised by the quick vanishing technique, Inuyasha forced a similar glare onto his visage, "Where's Kagome?"

'_Inuyasha…_' _The voice chuckled, the sound almost smothered and hushed. _An unimaginable tremor of pain shot around Seventeen's skull. Immediately, he stumbled back, clutching his black strands of hair tightly, a pained breath leaving his lips. "What are you doing?" He bit out once his vision became blurred.

"…What the hell?" Inuyasha shrunk away a single step, sweat beading his brow. He couldn't sense anything from the 'human, but he had a gut feeling that he was in a considerable amount of danger. He couldn't just sling the Tetsusaiga around either. Kagome's time was more so different than his.

"Taking my place, boy…" Seventeen felt his own lips part with the words. The voice was speaking, using him as a medium. An acid like feeling flooded his veins, and before he could register further, his essence was plunged far back into the depths of his mind, locked away.

The demon smirked, passing a hand through his host's black strands of hair, "…Inuyasha."

Recognizing the voice, Inuyasha's eyes widened, and instinctively, he grasped onto his blade's hilt, "Naraku!"

"It's been a while…" The words tauntingly spilled from Seventeen's lips, his arm out stretching and his palm directed towards Inuyasha. "…But in this new body, I am capable of cutting this visit short. Your friends once banished me to the afterlife…its time I returned the favor." The humming of energy could be heard, and light flooded the inside of the possessed male's palm.

"No, not here! Not in Kagome's time!" The words barely left his lips before the energy beam shot out, filling the room with a burst of white. Within the Higurashi home, there was silence, yet outside was symphony of bursting glass, splitting wood, and the house shifting from its foundation. Inuyasha was thrown several feet out of the hole that Naraku had just established. The half-breed's body skidded along the cement limply, almost as if he were a rag doll.

A split second later, Seventeen's form landed before the fallen half demon, his hands shoved within his pockets, "…In this body, bringing your end is almost painstakingly easily…"

Xx

_There was only the black hand of darkness and the lonesome kiss that accompanied it. Void of his senses with a feeling of detachment from his form, Seventeen was stranded within the cruel depths of his mind. The demon Naraku was now in control of his physical body. He was no longer merely a voice. Now, he was powerful._

_This was his fault._

_He had trusted the voice, given in blindly to his will for only a small taste of power. He was a fool, and due to his ignorance and greed, Kagome was going to suffer. _

"_..Dammit…" He cursed, pacing back a few steps. This was the kind of peace he had always hoped for during Gero's torture but now, it was irrelevant. Without Kagome, this morbid form of peace didn't matter._

"…_Does it pain you to know that I will kill the girl…?" The voice sounded out behind him, its tone dark and deadly._

_At the very sound of him, Seventeen whipped around to face the dark haired demon. Without warning, he dashed forward, his fist out for a lunge punch. "You won't lay a finger on her!" He snarled._

_Never had the android shouted in such a way since his outbursts with Gero, and as he closed in on Naraku, the spider simply caught Seventeen's fist, holding the teen in place as he smirked in his eerie manner. "I won't? How will you stop me? You are bound here with me as a part of my body." With a pause, he kept Seventeen's fist in hand as he idly walked forward, forcing the android back with each step. "You are powerless here. Every bit of your energy has been utilized as my own. There is no escaping your new, bleak prison." _

_Seventeen growled deeply, his eyes peering into the spider's calm gaze. There still had to be a way out. Naraku had to have been lying, or so he hoped. But still, the demon seemed confident, but he wouldn't put anything over him. He was the breathing personification of deceit. _

_"Oh..? You do not believe me..? I must show you then…" _

_At his words, the area beneath Seventeen's feet began to crackle. The sound of splitting of gravel could be heard, and with one high pitched creak, the ground gave weigh. _

_He began to fall. _

_Naraku's form grew smaller and smaller within the blackness as the android grew swallowed up in the dark abyss._

_Seventeen's heart rate increased, his pulse deafening as his azure eyes widened in anticipation. Fear strangled him until the point of suffocation. He felt as though he'd die any moment soon, any ticking second later, and then, there was a burst of light._

_He was no longer falling, merely sitting upright in Dr. Gero's office at Shikon Corp. Before him, the doctor was scribbling something down, almost as if it were a routine habit…almost as if he wasn't dead. _

_He was in his straight jacket, his joints and muscles aching as they usually did after therapy, and he knew fully well that he was sedated. Where Naraku and Kagome had gone, he couldn't say. Had he been imagining the whole thing? _

"_Another session of therapy completed, Seventeen. I know that your new medication has things a bit hazy…" With a smile, the old man continued on. "But I think you've earned the right to remove your straight jacket, wouldn't you say?"_

_Lifting his head from its hanging position, Seventeen regarded Gero in disgust, his brows narrowed, "…What is this…some sick joke?" He was speaking to the demon. He couldn't have been imagining the previous events that transpired. They were too real to be considered hallucinations._

"_Ah, your medicine has a few side effects, but with enough rest, you should be fine. As I have said, you might have a little trouble differentiating between dream and reality, but it should pass." He gave another large smile before nodding and standing slowly, "Come, let me return you to your room."_

"_Gero." Came Linda's voice, filled with luster, "We have a new intern, Kagome Higurashi. I wanted to introduce her to you and Seventeen." Linda's lips parted into a similar smile, though within the door way, a faceless girl stepped in. It wasn't Kagome._

_Seventeen's eyes widened._

_A jagged line etched itself into the girl's flesh where her mouth should have been, and her blood, yellowed teeth, and snake like tongue dripped out. She screeched, "Seventeen! How could you betray me!" It was Kagome's voice, distorted by malice. _

"_No!" Seventeen hoarsely screamed. He was going to tell her of the demon, he was, when the time was right. He jerked backwards in his seat, though someone grasped him from behind, their fingers blistered and dark. They yanked him backwards until his flesh molded into the wall behind him. _

_He glanced about frantically, only to find himself now strapped onto a cold, metal table on his stomach. Beside him, the silver glint of medical utensils and his crimson blood met his view. He could feel the warm liquid pooling around his back and down his sides. _

_Those same hands that had grasped him were clawing into his back. At the very realization of this, excruciating pain stormed his nerves, nearly ripping his body in half. He gritted his teeth, though the gripping hands did not stop. Their nails dug into every oozing orifice, cutting through bundles of tissue and bone. Beneath them, Seventeen's body jerked violently, gurgled gasps pouring from his lips as blood filled his mouth. He couldn't breathe._

"_Go on…give into the darkness…" The voice murmured, "Lose all hope and fall into despair…"_

_His eyes closed tightly, his brows furrowed in agony. Was this the freedom he sought after?_

Xx

In reality, rows upon rows of police officers stood before the Higurashi shrine, kneeled with their firearms directed towards the dark haired android. From ear to ear was his grotesque grin, various creases marking his face with the strained smile.

Of course, the police had been alerted once the cars passing by saw the house begin to crumble and split in two. Firefighters and ambulances rushed to the scene, only to be thwarted by the demon possessed Seventeen. As the hordes of law enforcers approached in their armored cars, they were veered off path by a mere wave of Seventeen's gloved hand. An invisible force swept through them, causing the vehicles to rush and crash into one another with steel crushing power. Their windshields shattered, the officers screaming in terror as they were tossed about recklessly. Their sirens dwindled into soft hums once they were effectively silenced, their drivers dead.

Descending one of the many steps that made up the entrance of the shrine, Seventeen's index finger directed out. The morbid smile stretched more as seemingly red electricity crackled about his hand. "Come out…Inuyasha."

"Damn…I'll have to take him out in one blow. Otherwise, I'll be killed…" The half demon murmured, Kagome's unconscious form clutched firmly against him as they hid behind what was once another home. If he merely made it to the well, they'd be safe, but for the people in Kagome's world, they'd be goners.

He had tried to gather her family from the rubble of their home, but he didn't have time.

Seventeen had interfered.

His ears sat flattened against his head. Never before had he felt so truly helpless and useless. Kagome was now going to be a former shell of self all because of some stranger than she allowed into her life. "…I should have been there with you…" He found himself murmuring, granting the unconscious Kagome a small nuzzle. At least she was alive. It was the only thing that mattered.

Still, things were strange. How Naraku crossed through the well was unknown, yet the power of reincarnation was real. Kikyo was so pure that she was reincarnation. Naraku was so evil, that the same had happened to him.

"…S-Seventeen?" The words groggily seeped from Kagone's full lips as she forced her heavy eye lids to open. Though she spoke his name, she was faced with worried, golden hues. She was in Inuyasha's arms.

Xx

-"_Yes, I am Yuki Amaguchi, reporting live from Channel 5 News. The Chief of Police has ordered an immediate evacuation of Tokyo's down town district. An armed gunman, specified as a black haired male in his late teens, early twenties, has blown up several homes. The body count is nearly up to ten, police and neighbors estimate, and Commisioner Edogawa doubts the gruesome numbers will remain-"_

The television's screen went blank.

Krillin's head jerked away from it only to see his wife proceed towards their front door.

"Eighteen!" He sputtered, fumbling to stand as he followed her, "Where are you going!"

"You know damn well I can't sit here idle while he throws his life away!" She spat, glaring once she whipped around to face him, "I'm going to stop him."

"You don't know how powerful he is!" Her husband reasoned, his brows knitted, "It will only take me a second to call Gok-"

"No! This is my brother, and my business. They'll tear him apart, and I won't allow that-"

"Then allow me to come." His voice was at the heights of desperation.

"No, someone has to remain here and take care of the baby….he's my brother. Hopefully, I can reason with him…" Her voice lowered in volume before vanishing in a whisper.

Xx

_Bodies pierced on pikes, swimming in embers, crying out to anyone that could hear. It was much worse than any torture chamber, as the screams never stopped. They were never silenced by their injuries or put to death, as this suffering was eternal.__The ground seemed to have a body of it's own. Sticking out of the hot, scorched ground, several bleeding and blistered hands would reach up, grasping desperately, and in the center of the horrid realm was Seventeen, shirtless and strung up on one of the pikes, his arms strapped to it as he bled out._

_"Give in to the darkness…feed me your fear…" The voice murmured._

_Seventeen hadn't remembered when he had been so weary. He could barely talk due to the copper taste of crimson fluid in his mouth, throat, and lungs. This was hell, where he belonged. The entire world was going to be torn apart merely because of his quest for power. The very woman he loved was going to be destroyed because of his untruthfulness. _

_If only he could feel the soft flesh of her cheeks against his hands once more, or guide his fingers through the ebony strands that made up her hair. He couldn't even stare longingly into her deep pools of beautiful eyes. No, this was the path he had chosen. He had chosen to take the journey of despair. _

_The demon had grown stronger within him as the times progressed. Killing Gero involuntarily should have been warning enough, yet he had paid no mind, merely brushing it off as a loss of his temper. It was a foolish mistake, a mistake someone with real power wouldn't have made. _

_And now, this hellish visage would be his primary domain, enduring torture after torture due to his inability to forsake his fear of the darkness. He had no hope, nothing left, only the memories of his Kagome, such as their first encounter: _

_~*~_On her break, she found herself scanning the large room in the general populace. There, she spotted the dark haired male that seemed to haunt her thoughts. Her eyes widened and she quickly glanced around. Not a single doctor was in sight. Hesitantly, she leaned off of the wall and quickly pressed her way over to him.

His head was low, staring at the floor before his outstretched legs. He had a new straight jacket, she took note. He didn't seem dangerous, and she was sure that he was doped up enough to put down a fully grown elephant. She was safe from him, for the time being. She neared him and kneeled down directly in front of him, staring hopefully.

The woman from the session a few days ago was just…sitting before him…with those drowning pools of azure eyes.

"Hey…" She kept her tone low, almost as if she didn't want to scare her chance away.

"What do you want?" He rasped, his face contorting in a cringe as the laughter continued, "Gero sent you?"

She shook her head, "Nope...not at all...he's absent today…I wanted to introduce myself to you…"

A sad chuckle left his lips, his dark brow lifting. "No…honestly, why are you here?" _'Make her go away.'_ The voice spat.

"No lies. Scouts honor." She offered him a smile, shrugging simply."_~*_

_If someone had told him back then that he was going to fall for such a naïve girl, he wouldn't have believed them, and more than likely would have tried to kill them. No one, not even his sister, emitted the warmth and kindness Kagome's purifying aura brought on. She was sweet, smart, delicate, but not overly so, and knew how to calm the raging demons he battled with daily. _

_The chains holding him to the pike loosened._

_Xx_

Bodies, mutilated and sprawled out, lined the streets of Tokyo. Various forms of special squads and police officers attempted to engage the powerful android, yet they all failed, only succumbing to the hand of death.

"This is far too easy…" Naraku muttered through the android, catching a screeching and crying woman by entwining his fingers within the strands of her hair.

"Please, no!" She sobbed, the tears cascading heavily down her features.

"Inuyasha. I know that you are out there. How many must die before you show your cowardly façade?" His eyes flickered this way and that about the barren and destroyed streets as the woman's cries grew louder.

"Seventeen, let her go." Came a rather forceful and husky voice as Eighteen steadily approached the shell of her brother, her blonde brows narrowed, "How could you? All of these people are innocent! They've done nothing!"

"…A challenge." He muttered, dropping the writhing female in his grasp as he approached his host's twin, "…It pains me to say it, yet Seventeen isn't home…." He chuckled, his fingers curling into tight fists as he continued towards her.

That was not her brother's voice, nor could she sense him. Something was wrong, "…Who in the hell are you?" The words crudely fell from her lips with a dangerous intent. "You imposter…where is my brother?"

"Seventeen won't be around further…though you will surely join him soon once I absorb you into my body…" Naraku chuckled, discarding the jacket on his form.


	12. Chapter 12

Shikon Corp Asylum, Chapter 12: Purification

"Inuyasha... w-what happened?" The words desperately fell from Kagome's lips, her eyes widened and glossed over. She jerked forward, though the half demon caught her around her waist and crushed her against his chest. "S-Seventeen!" She forced his name from the edge of her lips in an a cry, her fingers frantically reaching for the android's distant form as Inuyasha attempted to calm her down.

"That's not him, its Naraku, Kagome!" He spoke over her sobbing, all the while restraining her, "It's not him!" He spoke breathlessly, though Kagome continued to struggle.

"The demon… inside of him is… Naraku?" Her tone remained quivering, and she latched onto Inuyasha tightly. She should have known it was her old nemesis. It explained why she couldn't purify him. Even Kikyo, tried as she might, couldn't rid the world of the despicable demon. "…Mom…grandpa…." She swallowed a lump building in her throat, "Souta…All of these innocent people…" She choked out.

Above, helicopters swarmed as did dozens of police cars. Their sirens were unmistakable, and rushed into position.

Eighteen's harsh gaze bore into the ghost of her brother. At her sides, her slender fingers clenched into taut fists. How she would fully defeat the man in control of him without destroying her sibling, she didn't know, but for the time being, beating him into submission wasn't a bad idea. For now, it would have to do. Too many people were around, and she didn't need to risk them getting hurt. Telling the idiots to back away wouldn't help any either. They had a right to be there.

"Stay back, you're going to get hurt!" Inuyasha called out to the blonde haired woman, leaping his way out of his current place of shelter and landing yards from the two, his sword in one hand and Kagome in the other.

"You'll be an excellent edition to by body. Come, join your brother…" His head fell back with a small chuckle, "It is all so glorious…three beings in one…and my power will be amplified…" His lips parted for another laugh, yet the sound was completely muffled by a sharp pain now tracing the bridge of his nose. His entire face felt as though it had been broken in, but he knew better.

Eighteen had punched him, had closed the distance between them in a mere half second.

"…Kami." Kagome breathed, her azure eyes frantically flickering between the twins. This didn't have a good ending in sight.

Seventeen's body stumbled backwards, his head still tilted back from the impact Eighteen's fist had made. That had hurt, oddly, though Naraku merely counted it as a minor setback.

Regaining her initial stance, Eighteen leapt into the air, spinning her form about in a full three-hundred and sixty degree turn, her leg drawing around and sinking with a bone crushing power into possessed brother's torso.

Blood and saliva exploded from his mouth, the sheer force of the blow creating a burst of wind and a void of silence. The pain was nearly more than he could bear. The dark haired android slumped somewhat over his sister's leg.

Without hesitation, she tightened her fingers in Seventeen's dark hair and yanked the dazed and sputtering being upwards. A split second later, his faced was brought down savagely onto her rising knee, and more crimson fluid exploded from his nose, the smallest of growls leaving his lips as his teeth gritted.

Xx

_Kagome was the key._

_She was the end of his insanity._

_He had always had sleepless nights, occupied with the thoughts of her. She was an enigma, one that Seventeen wrestled with day in and day out. She was firm, but funny, beautiful, yet humble, honorable, but had a devious cunning about her. He snorted initially at the thought of her when he was in his cell back at Shikon Corp, yet when he was just he and his thoughts, her smile would return to him. The same smile that he had not seen since the demon had taken over, and he nearly feared not returning to it._

_The chains continued to unravel while the pike elevated. The hellish touch of his current surroundings vanished as the darkness swallowed it all. Light poured in, and the black abyss he had come to know diminished into smoke. _

"_What's happening…?" He found himself murmuring._

_Had the demon lost focus? Knitting his brows, Seventeen's eyes danced this way and that. All about was pure white, yet in the distance, there was a kneeling woman. Blotches of color were around the area the woman occupied, and as Seventeen neared, he saw that she was bathing. She was traditionally dressed in red hakamas and a white haori. _

_He was wary in his approach, seeing as how it was perhaps another trap, but he had to endure it. Taking his chances, he moved closer and closer until he could identify the woman._

"…_Kagome?" He hesitantly spoke her name, though the woman continued to bathe, not even bothering to acknowledge him._

"_Sister Kikyo!" A high pitched voice called before a little girl appeared from the white bleakness of their surroundings. Skidding to a stop before her sister, Kaede spoke, her voice grim, "The bandit has vanished from the cave! He's gone!"_

"_Kikyo…" Seventeen repeated her name. She was identical to Kagome, in every aspect, minus her hair. He subconsciously concluded that Kagome was cuter, though he didn't have time for that at the moment. 'This Kikyo must be Inuyasha's first lover…the one Kagome is reincarnated after…' But why was he seeing her, unless of course Naraku had a part to play in it. He took note that nothing gruesome had happened as of yet, meaning that Naraku more than likely wasn't paying attention to him. He was distracted by something, Seventeen could feel it._

_Still, it didn't make sense. Why was he seeing Kikyo? Why was she in Naraku's mind?_

_He stepped closer towards the pair, but he stopped once impure lust and need flooded his veins. It was almost suffocating. He wanted Kikyo, had to have her, above everything, above his own life. In that split second, he would have given anything to make her his own. The feeling was so intense that it left Seventeen short of breath. This maddening passion for this woman was Naraku's. _

_He was inside of Naraku's heart. _

Xx

Blow for blow, they matched one another. As Eighteen attacked, Seventeen blocked, and vice versa, and neither was able to completely damage the other. Eighteen held an impressive start, though it wasn't long before Naraku caught onto her technique. Her moves were becoming predictable.

She narrowed her brows and hurled herself forward and with deadly precision, she shoved her knee upwards towards Seventeen's abdomen, though he lifted his own knee to block it. Beneath them, the earth trembled.

In that brief moment, their gazes locked.

Tangling his fingers quickly around her throat, Naraku slammed Eighteen face-first into the cement, his dark and malicious chuckle following suit.

She released a shrill scream and her body went motionless. Taking her by her limp arm, he lifted her from the hole he created and jerked his right leg back. He shot it upwards, catching her in the chin and sending her flying skywards wildly.

The clouds and ground became one blur, though Eighteen willed her form to stop once she positioned herself upright, now flying in midair. Panting with blood dribbling down the corners of her lips, her nostrils flared. This was much harder than she believed it would be.

"I want to save him…" Kagome murmured, gripping onto Inuyasha's sleeve, "…I have to at least try!" It was the least she could do. The damage to her world had been done, yet she didn't need to lose another life. Seventeen was the world to her. She wouldn't allow Naraku to have him.

"Naraku doesn't have the sacred jewel this time around…" Inuyasha broke in, firmly gripping Kagome's forearm. He wanted to kill the bastard, plain and simple, but Kagome would hate him for it. This had to be done her way, "….You could…I don't know, purify him maybe?"

"Yes…but…..The sutra!" Kagome's eyes widened, "The sutra Miroku gave me…I still have it…its…." Where had she even placed the darn thing? She knitted her brows for a moment.

"We'll never find it anyway. Your house…." His voice trailed off as he sunk a fang into his lower lip. They couldn't have possibly found anything in the rubble the house left.

"No, we can't…but…grandpa's shed should have something. If we bide enough time, I can channel enough spiritual energy into one…and hopefully that will erase him."

"You tried that once before….I know someone that can help, but we have to go through the well first...If you both channel your energy, Naraku shouldn't stand a chance."

Xx

"_He loved her…." Seventeen muttered, proceeding on in the never ending realm. He had since departed from Kikyo and her sister, and was now simply walking. _

_Naraku loved Kikyo, and he loved Kagome. They were both incarnations of their former, and just as Naraku had fallen for Kikyo, so did he fall for Kagome. Both of their love interests had also been taken by Inuyasha, and it led Seventeen to wonder. Did fate intend for their future incarnations to also fall for one another only to be ruthlessly forced apart by a third party? Did he share the same fate as Naraku?_

_A chilling wind came to his attention. Its brutal kiss was nothing, though he felt something warm slide down his chin. Reaching up to touch the foreign substance, he tugged his palm back into his eye's line of view._

_It was blood. _

_His nose was bleeding, yet how, he didn't understand. His nose had never bled, but his skepticism was replaced by the sharp snap of one of his ribs. Pain followed suit, but Seventeen only inhaled a breath, his head hanging as he pressed his palm against his chest. _

Xx

"Try as you might, though you are only injuring this brother you care so much for…I feel no pain…" Naraku bit out, spitting blood with a grin.

"That's what you think!" Eighteen barked, staring down at him from her place above ground, "If I have to beat Seventeen to near death to get you out of there, I will!"

"Eighteen, please, just keep this up a bit longer!" Kagome called out to her, "I know of a way to save him, I have a plan!"

Hopefully, this 'plan' would work, otherwise, she was going to run out of options. Casting a brief glance in Kagome's direction, she gave a short, yet firm nod, "Be quick about it!"

"Right!" Kagome inhaled a breath before taking off in a sprint towards the well. Inuyasha didn't bother following suit too quickly. He continued to glare at the possessed android, his jaw set grim.

"C'mon, Inuyasha. Hurry!" Kagome called, skidding to a stop before the shrine doors and with all of her strength, she heaved them apart.

"Hah, nothing can stop me! The girl alone isn't strong enough…" Naraku sneered, jerking his head in the direction of two of his fleeting enemies.

Taking this opportunity, Eighteen vanished, yet reappeared behind the evil demon. Wrapping her arms about his neck, she pulled him backwards, her intent to fully strange him. "Submit!" She commanded through gritted teeth. She was doing her damnest not to hurt him too badly.

Xx

_It had to have been another trick by Naraku's. He choked up more blood, his dark brows narrowing. He felt as though his windpipe was being crushed. Stumbling forward, he struggled to breathe. Underneath him, a shadow formed, its tall stature exaggerated. It tore away from him before sliding along the ground before rising and creating a series of stairs._

_Was it the way out? After pulling himself together, Seventeen began to make his way up. _

'…_Why do you fight me?' Naraku's voice reached him, 'Do you not understand? You cannot have the girl...I can not have Kikyo…They are pure, we are not…'_

"_I'm nothing like you!" Seventeen snapped with a snarl, continuing on, though the steps didn't appear to lead to anything. He paused within his steps._

'_Oh? Would you not do anything to make Kagome yours? Would you not sell your souls to hordes of demons in order to see her?'_

"_That's what you did, isn't it? You wanted Kikyo…" Seventeen found himself muttering, and he elevated to another step slowly. _

'_I did what I had to do…all for naught…' The voice growled out, "You are a part of me…and I will not waste this second chance!' About, the environment began to tremble violently. Naraku's voice rose in a symphony of laughter. _

_Xx_

"Kagome!" Shippo squealed after bounding out of Kaede's hut, "You're back! Inuyasha finally went to get you!"

"Kagome's back!" Sango's voice could be heard from inside one of the homes before the flap door lifted to reveal her smiling form, "Kagome!"

"Shippo, Sango!" Kagome rushed over, embracing them both with a small a laugh. It had been long, too long in fact.

"Ah, I recognize that laugh. You've returned…" Miroku folded his arms within the sleeves of his kimono. "Welcome back."

"Kagome…" Inuyasha murmured, his brows knitted.

Clearing her throat, Kagome tugged away from her relieved friends, her jaw clenching for a moment, "I'm only back for a second…I need to see Kikyo…"Sure, Inuyasha had explained why he had brought Kikyo back to Kaede's village. She couldn't fathom why she was still so…jealous. Was this the way Inuyasha felt when she had been speaking so fondly about Seventeen? Someone needed to keep the jewel pure, and Kikyo was the only one that could.

Frowning, Sango nodded before looking to Inuyasha. Before, she didn't understand why Inuyasha would even disrespect Kagome by bringing Kikyo around, but the half-demon had made a clear point. The jewel needed a protector, and since Kagome had apparently given up her duty by staying away so long, someone needed to step in. That someone was Kikyo, "…Uh, come on, she's right in here with Kaede..." The demon huntress smiled weakly.

"Okay…" Nervousness welled within her belly. She didn't know why, but she hadn't ever been this unnerved. If Kikyo didn't comply, her world was lost. "…Inuyasha, I need you to return to my realm…Look after Eighteen, please? Protect her."

"Kagome…" Now wasn't the time for being sentimental, he knew, but he couldn't help but to feel guilty. He merely forced a nod before taking off without another glance back. Bringing Kikyo around wasn't a crime, but when he first went to retrieve Kagome earlier that day, he was going to tell her the news of Kikyo once more claiming her place at the head of the village. It had taken him days to sum up the courage, and the Shikon Jewel could correct all of the wrong that had been done to the other side of the well. One wish could change everything, but if Kikyo wasn't willing to help her, it was all a waste of time.

Once entering the dimly lit hut, Kagome spotted the two seated bodies facing one another, Kaede and Kikyo. They were in the middle of discussing something, yet when she entered, both of their heads turned in her direction.

"…Grandma Kaede…." She swallowed before dragging her tongue over her lower lip. Her stomach was churning in a knot, "….Kikyo…" More than likely, Kaede was rather disappointed in her for abandoning her job on a whim, but the old woman was forgiving, thankfully.

"Aye, child, it has been a while." Kaede nodded slowly before hobbling her stubby body up from the ground, "…I sense that you two must discuss something…I will return later…" Pacing her way across the small space, she gently squeezed Kagome's shoulder before exiting.

Now, all was silent.

Slinking over in a less than graceful movement, Kagome sat herself before Kikyo in Kaede's previous seat, "…Kikyo?" She began, eyeing the older girl for a moment.

Kikyo was the very embodiment of a proper priestess. She was poised, regal, and had a natural beauty that surpassed all understanding. It usually intimidated Kagome, but that was another story, "The jewel…it has been restless lately…I sense something, yet I do not know what it is…."

"Its Naraku…he's back. In my world." Kagome whispered. If Kikyo didn't agree to help, there was nothing that could have been done. They would have to destroy Seventeen.

"…His evil transcended time?" The words were blunt, lacking compassion.

Only nodding, Kagome continued to watch the undead preistess' movements. She had fallen silent, almost as if she was in thought, "…He's destroying the future….but I can't kill him. He has taken control of my boyfr-….of my friend's body."

"…Sacrifices must be made."

That was not the answer she wanted to hear. Shaking her head, Kagome leaned forward on her knees, "No! You and I can purify him, you know that!"

"I am in no position to help you, Kagome." Toying with the completed sacred jewel about her fingers, Kikyo spoke again, "….You must destroy him completely…"

"The man he had possessed is innocent! If we can save him…we should at least try!" Her eyes were beginning to well with tears. She couldn't just down right allow Seventeen to die, to be taken away, not again.

"….This person he has possessed." Kikyo's lips pursed, "…You desire him, don't you? Dare I say…love him?"

At this, Kagome became uneasy. She flushed over brightly.

"…I know how it is to do things for love…..Come." She swallowed, motioning for her reincarnation to come forward, "…The jewel yearns to be used….It wants an end. As it guardian, I'll do all that I can to aid you to bring the jewel's purpose into fulfillment. A wish must be made…an unselfish wish…"

Outside, Sango's arms remained folded across her chest, observing as Shippo played with one of her children. Hopefully, Kikyo and Kagome weren't discussing anything too serious, such as who would have Inuyasha. That was all too complicated. She sighed, propping her hands onto her hips.

About, the villagers carried on in their daily business. Unexpectedly, they all stopped walking. Everyone felt their very existence begin to ripple. The strange feeling was replaced by a burst of light.

They clutched one another tightly as Kaede's wooden hut began to shake violently. The chants and voices of the priestesses hummed along the calamity. All at once, the sight died. The light dispersed completely.

Xx

Bullets did nothing. They were only minor annoyances, Eighteen concluded. The police had begun wildly firing, despite her placement beside her brother, the supposed "gunman." Each bullet merely ricocheted off of the two, but that didn't stop the law enforcement from trying. Her thoughts were broken short when Seventeen's fist collided with her face, sending her skidding across the ground. She had an unlimited supply of energy.

The only problem was that Seventeen also had the same thing.

They could both continue on forever, but somehow, she wasn't able to overpower him. More than likely, it was due to Gero's programming. Originally, she believed herself to be the ultimate android since Seventeen didn't appear to exhibit any of his abilities minus his unusual healing factor. Oh, how wrong she was.

Standing to her feet, she blocked another oncoming punch before tightening her fingers in the fabric of his back shirt. Pulling him towards her, she jammed her elbow into his jaw, "You're persistent."

Though the attack took him by surprise, it didn't faze him. Before long, they were locked again, throwing punch after punch at one another at such a furious and high paced frenzy that their movements were a blur.

Seventeen jerked away from her, but Eighteen was on him again, delivering more of the swift and aggressive blows, her gaze fierce.

Inuyasha barely had time to see which one was his enemy. He couldn't outright swing the Tetsusaiga around like a crazed maniac. Thankfully, Eighteen was holding her own. Still, he couldn't sit idly by. Sheathing the sword, he darted out towards the pair. Drawing his right hand back as he sprung forth, he growled out, "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

Hearing his words, Eighteen instinctively jumped back, leaving Seventeen in the direct path of his attack.

Xx

_He couldn't help the small breath that left his lips, his eyes widened as he sunk to his knees. His back felt as though it had just been flayed open. Struggling through the pain as the warm, crimson liquid seeped down his sides, he struggled up more of the stairs._

'_See, they are killing you…' Naraku chuckled, "They care nothing for your well-being. They see you for the monster you are…'_

"_Liar…" He spoke hoarsely, his eyes shutting tightly as he continued up the stairs. There had to be an end._

_Xx_

"Nice moves…" Eighteen commented absently to the half-demon at her side as they both stared down the shell of her brother.

"Tch…that's nothing…" He couldn't move nearly as fast as they did, but dodging at the last minute was better than not dodging at all.

"….Where's Kagome?" She panted out, resting her palms on her knees in an effort to catch a breather. Naraku was still staggering to his feet.

"..She'll be here soon." 'I hope…' He added mentally.

"Got any plans?" Standing to her full height, Eighteen exhaled a breath. She could still taste the metallic blood underneath her tongue.

"None…stick and run mostly…" He began to flex and maneuver his clawed fingers around in their digits. The most sickening of pops were heard.

With a small, bitter, and winded laugh, Eighteen nodded, drawing the stray strands of blonde hair behind her ears, "…Think you can move fast enough?"

"…I'd bet on it."

"I'll remember that…." Neither being reluctant nor indecisive, Eighteen charged towards her brother.

Spotting the female charging towards him, the spider demon sped towards her the same. With a sonic boom, their forearms clashed, each unable to move the other.

"Give up…" Naraku sneered, pushing harder and successfully causing Eighteen to stagger back a few steps. He was taken by surprise when Inuyasha landed before him and decked his fist directly into one of Seventeen's eyes with an all knowing growl.

He was thrown back managed to fumble back into a standing position. That wasn't the end of it. Sprouting out from behind Inuyasha came Eighteen, and she launched her leg into his chin. He nearly flew upwards from the force, but Eighteen caught his foot and swung him around with all of her might. She released him, sending him soaring in Inuyasha's direction.

Unsheathing his blade now, Inuyasha figured he had a clear shot. One measly wind scar wouldn't kill him, he at least didn't think it would. Once he slammed Tetsusaiga down onto the ground, a piercing light poured from the blade and darted forward- rippling through the fabric of Seventeen's shirt with a thunderous roar. The wind blew harshly, scattering blood and chunks of his flesh around in flurry.

Naraku's laugh followed through with a laugh, though he was thrown backwards. The sound of twisting metal and shattering glass was heard as he crashed into one of the police cars, nearly toppling the vehicle over.

Xx

_Surrounded by a pool of his own blood, Seventeen refused to stop climbing. In his weakened state, the stairs had become so steep, though groggily, he pressed through the torrent of pain. _

_Naraku had stopped talking, meaning that he was once again busy and he had time to climb in peace. _

_He thought that he had been climbing for hours, days even, but that didn't deter him from continuing. Just when he figured this endeavor was useless, the entire stair system shook, leveling up as it merged with more darkness. _

_Xx_

"Dammit!" Inuyasha cursed as the android pulled himself from around the scrap metal that was left from the car.

Along the street, more armored police cars lined into a similar formation, their guns drawn.

"It's going to take more than that to stop him…" Eighteen muttered.

"Do you believe that your sword will harm me, Inuyasha? I am borrowing this body!" Raising both his palms into the air with a struggling manner, as if he were lifting some sort of imaginary weight into the air, golden rays formed beneath his feet, the earth beginning to quake.

. A bright, blue barrier blinded Eighteen, Inuyasha, and the police officers, devouring the buildings in its path while it widened in circumference.

Naraku was at the center.

The skies darkened over and rolled in glorious patterns, and the soft pitter-patter of rain resulted. Every mere mortal was vanquished in the acidic dome of sheer terror.

The police officers disintegrated, their cries endless. Blood and electrical sparks sprouted around the street, and Inuyasha and Eighteen were tossed away, crying out until they savagely collided into the ground. They were both unconscious.

Xx

_He found himself staggering down a dark hall. Something told him that Naraku was near. His body begged for him to stop, but he couldn't. Making his way through a sharp corner, Seventeen came to a complete stop. Unlike the previous darkness, this room appeared to be lighted by torches and was made of a feudal styled form of architecture. There was a hard wood floor, long windows, and sliding doors. At the center of the room stood Naraku, his back to him, revealing the burned in spider scar._

_"You!" Seventeen grimaced before flying towards him._

_"..How'd you get this far?" Naraku whipped around with a glare, though effectively caught the punch that was thrown at him. _

Xx

"…This is the end, Inuyasha…." Looming over the unconscious half breed, a rather cruel smirk spread over the androids lips. Spreading his hand out, an orb of light formed, directed towards the half demon's head. He was about to strike him at point blank range.

Xx

_"Even if I do not kill them, they'll have to destroy you to get rid of me!" Naraku backed away from a steel splitting kick that was swiped at his neck. "Don't you get it? We are bound together!"_

_Seventeen could feel his mind begin to mold back with his body. Each second, he saw a seen from reality before it was replaced with Naraku's wicked form. If he defeated Naraku, then he'd have control over his body._

_"Then they can destroy me, as long as it kills you!" Weaving through a series of strikes that were brought towards him, Seventeen spread his palm, releasing a Ki blast that forced Naraku's body across the room. He couldn't keep the fight up long, but had to do his best while he could._

_"You fool!" Her roared and jerked his way to his feet. He never calculated Seventeen would be this difficult to beat. _

_He regained control of the feeling of his limbs. He was almost there. The false world Naraku had placed him in was beginning to become undone._

_After rushing into the demon and successfully ramming his forehead into the spider's jaw, Seventeen hooked his leg in front of Naraku's and brought him down to the ground where he dropped his elbow into the spider's back. The cracking sound of Naraku's spine severing was relishing, as such a sound was something he wanted to pursue in this fight, giving him a fire filled passion to keep on the brutality_

_Xx_

The ki blast within Seventeen's hand fell short, and the android merely stood as if he was stunned. The pupils within his eyes vanished.

Turning over onto her side with shallow pants, Eighteen tried to summon all of her strength to stand.

The rain continued.

She had nothing left. With a small breath, her right arm, shaking all the while, reached out in an effort to pull herself towards Inuyasha, "…Seventeen…." She could feel him, though it was faint. He was fighting Naraku internally, "You can do it…I know you can…"

Suddenly, the androids lip erupted with a cry, his fingers tightening with the strands of his hair. He had pulled himself out of Naraku's web for the moment, yet the strain of such an act had weakened him significantly. Regardless, he felt as though he'd be sucked back in any moment.

"Naraku!" Kagome called, her slender formed unmistakable despite the heavy rain. She was only yards away from him, her bow drawn with the purifying aura only Kikyo's superior powers could give. Their souls had been reunited into one, and Kikyo's sacrifice would not go to waste. Around her neck, the sacred jewel hung, gleaming with Kikyo's pure light.

Seventeen's head jerked in her direction, his expression twisted in pain and regret, "Do it!" He called out to her in a rasp. "No…." Came Naraku's voice from his lips as the android staggered until he came to his knees, "Kagome! You have to…you have to destroy me!" He heaved the last part out as tears streamed down his features. He wasn't strong enough to stop Naraku, even internally. This had to be done. He struggled to stand, his steps off balance while he laughed breathlessly, the cackle crazed and dark, "You have to…I can't…stop him…" He snapped, his voice nearly quivering, though it grew strong, "…Please…."

"No…there has to be another way. I can save you Seventeen, I can…" Her vision grew blurred by tears as her hand stretched the bow back further, the arrow already in place. Together, she and Kikyo could vanquish Naraku, she was sure.

"No…he told me…we are bound together…forever…When you purify him…I'm going to die as well." His words fell out in a rushed whisper, his lips parting with a gasp. Naraku's laugh followed suit. He was getting stronger. "You have to!" He barked- his tone coarse with a small hint of begging. He needed this, wanted this end.

"He'll kill more people if you don't…" He choked up another maddening and strained laugh. He inhaled a shuddering breath, forcing his voice to remain steady, "…I love you, remember that…" Once the words were spoken, he felt something lodge itself deeply within his chest.

Kagome had released the arrow.

. The energy released from the arrow was nothing like the earth had seen. The soothing light encased the possessed android, its touch so warm and alive. Naraku's blood curdling screech within Seventeen's head echoed, his dark essence completely obliterated. The purifying energy shot skyward, completely piercing the blackened clouds.

It was now over.


	13. Chapter 13

Shikon Corp Asylum, Chapter 13: A Necessary Evil

The Sacred Jewels of the Four Souls, the Shikon no Tama, the decision between life and despair, rested within Kagome's hands. To make a wish on the jewel was to banish it from all existence. No one would have to sacrifice their lives anymore to protect it, and the fighting over it could finally end.

Still, what was the correct wish to make?

Kagome had never believed in being selfish. If a wish was going to be made, then the wish would have to benefit everyone.

The sensible thing to do was to wish everyone killed by Naraku back into existence. Everyone harmed by him, as far as Kikyo and even Kagura, would live again. But, if she worded the wish that way, then Seventeen wouldn't come back , seeing as how she was the one that had killed him.

She could have also wished the jewel into nonexistence, to keep it out of evil hands. If she did that, then her family would remain dead, as would the others that caught themselves in the middle of Naraku's rampage.

Kagome pursed her lips. Above, the soft rain continued with a hypnotizing pitter-patter. She was on her knees, merely staring at the jewel, Inuyasha and Eighteen both beside her, staring in wonder at the glowing orb in her grasp.

"…What is it?" Eighteen broke the silence and asked, her voice a faint whisper.

"The sacred jewel." Inuyasha swallowed a lump in his throat, his mouth going dry, "It can grant its wielder any wish…" He had sought after the sacred jewel for years. His wishes had changed over time from wanting to be completely human, to being full demon. Now, he wasn't sure what he wanted. Besides, it wasn't his place to make a wish.

It was similar to a dragon ball, Eighteen could only gather. '_But what wish will she make?' _Knowing Kagome, it was going to be noble; at least she hoped the girl would be unselfish when she made the wish. Seventeen didn't deserve to remain dead, and if Kagome chose to leave him that way, then she'd have no choice but to resurrect her brother through the power of the dragon balls.

Deciding between Seventeen and life as she knew it was nearly impossible. She had never felt so strongly about anyone, only Inuyasha. Thinking about a life without him and her family was purely agonizing, despite the threat of Naraku ever returning. She decided to take her chances. "I wish that all of the effects of Naraku's evil be undone…"

As she spoke, the softest hummings of the sacred jewel's power could be heard. If possible, the round orb grew brighter and brighter until Kagome, Inuyasha, and Eighteen were all shrinking away, squinting. Before their very eyes, a wave of strong light emitted from the Shikon Jewel as it granted her wish.

Xx _Days later_

"It's still sealed off?" Souta stammered, holding the large doors that led to the well apart.

"…Yeah." Kagome called from the bottom of the well. She didn't understand it.

After she had made her wish, everything appeared to turn back to normal. Those that died were revived, their homes returning as if nothing had ever happened. No one even had a recollection of what had occurred, minus Kagome, Eighteen, and hopefully the unconscious Seventeen. Still, Inuyasha had vanished directly after the wish was made, almost as if he had never existed. She tried to return to the well after they had gotten Seventeen inside and bandaged up, yet the well wouldn't allow her to pass through. It was all so sickening to think about. As the days passed, she had gotten more and more frustrated. Was this the penalty of making a wish on the jewel?

"Kagome!" Ms. Higurashi called desperately, appearing behind her son as she spoke in the well, knowing Kagome was at the bottom. She had been down there more times than her mother cared to count, "He's awakening!"

Xx

"…I'm going to talk to her about it…" Eighteen muttered, tugging her striped shirt over her head, gazing at her forever youthful reflection in the mirror. She never aged, and wouldn't ever, and though it was a blessing, it was also a curse. For instance, her hair didn't grow back, and hopefully, Seventeen wouldn't ever go to a barbershop. She immediately shook her head,

"But babe, collecting them for one measly wish isn't going to persuade Bulma to give you the Dragon Radar…" Krillin pressed a kiss to Maron's head, "Only important wishes are supposed to be made on the dragon balls…"

"We'll see…"

Xx

"…Is she still on your mind?" Was Kikyo's honest answer, tilting her head back to view the worried face of her half-breed lover. She once more found herself within the land of the living, how, she didn't know, and she didn't care either. It was a miracle.

She had sacrificed herself to destroy Naraku by returning half of Kagome's soul back to her, in order to double the girl's power and to successfully end Naraku's entire being. At the time, it made sense. She had nothing else to live for, and Inuyasha had fallen too deeply in love with Kagome anyway. Kikyo didn't figure remaining alive was worth it, yet now the well was sealed off, and she had Inuyasha to herself, as it was always meant to be.

"Yeah…" He admitted honestly, passing her a weak smile. How could he go and visit Kagome now that Kikyo was back? She was no longer of the undead. People so far back as Miroku's father and even Kagura had been brought back to life, but there was a price to pay. He and Kagome could no longer see each other again, at least until they found a solution.

Xx

Slowly, Seventeen's pale lids parted, revealing his blue hues. They were focusing and losing focus at an alarming rate, but he mannaged to clear his clouded vision with a few, hard blinks.

He had died, along side Naraku, that much he knew, but what was he doing inside of Kagome's room? Was he in the afterlife?

"…You're awake." Came a soft murmur at his side. It was Kagome's voice, there was no mistaking it, though as he rushed to sit up, pain surged through his veins, nearly blinding him. He gritted, his teeth, releasing a small breath of frustration. People were standing over him now, just looking,, their faces worried. He could feel several bandages on his body, including a particularly large one stretching across his cheek. Only Kami knew about what Eighteen and dog breath had done to him.

"Hurry and get up…" Eighteen deadpanned, anchoring her finger over her brother's nose and giving it a harsh flick. Of course, Kagome nudged her, but the blonde didn't even seem to mind in the least bit.

"Hn…" Seventeen batted at her lazily, "…What happened?" He was more than certain he wasn't still dead now, at least his body reminded him anyway. Inhaling another small breath, he gritted his teeth, now pulling forward to sit up once more.

This time, Kagome gently grasped onto one of his arms as she slowly helped him. "…A lot happened, but we destroyed Naraku…" At the cost of severely injuring Seventeen, and his healing factor was oddly being sluggish now. More than likely, that was one of Naraku's effects on his body, and now that the demon was gone, he healed at the rate that was normal for…well...an android, which was also still confusing.

Passing a hand through his hair, his brows narrowed and his nose wrinkled, Seventeen snorted faintly, "…Feels like my back has been flayed open…"

"Blame Inuyasha..." Kagome passed him a weak smile, but she couldn't contain herself. She launched forward and tightly wrapped her arms around him tightly, "I'm so glad you're alright!"

Seventeen hissed faintly, one of his eyes closing as the pain pricked at his senses again. Despite it, he wrapped one of his arms around her lower back, gently running his hand over the flat plain in gentle circles, "I…didn't mean to scare you." He owed her an apology, but he supposed it would have to wait until they were alone.

For now, Seventeen was all she had, that was until they could get the well to reopen, but that could wait. Besides, Inuyasha was more than likely too busy with Kikyo, as painful as that sounded, but more than likely her soul had been restored. Who was to say that Inuyasha hadn't fully moved on anyways? Kagome gently sighed against Seventeen's chest and gave him a small nuzzle.

Finally, for once his life, he was the only person in control of his psyche. He felt a new found freedom. He could do as he wanted, could think on his own. After waiting so long and enduring so much, Seventeen was now normal, or as normal as Androud could have been.

Xx

_"I am Yuki Amaguchi, reporting live from Channel 5 News. A few nights ago, the body of Alexander Gero was found inside one of the holding cells in Tokyo's Correctional Facility. The police do have a suspect, but the security personnel present claims that it was a ghost. Supposedly, the killer that made his way in didn't come back out. It leads investigators to believe a member of the prison's staff'…" _The voice on the monitor continued on and on, though Linda had since stopped listening.

It had begun.

Now, the androids were coming after them, and she was next, she could feel it in her veins. She abruptly stood.

Xx

"So…when you collect these…dragon balls, you're going to wish the well back open?" It was hard to believe. The only source of power she knew of was the sacred jewel, and it was hard to believe other powerful things like it existed.

"Yes, essentially that's the plan…it might take a month or so to catch them all though…" Eighteen admitted, casting her gaze away from Kagome, "…That boy, the Inuyasha one that I fought beside, I can tell that you miss him…"

Kagome's brows knitted, "Eighteen…"

"Hell, I miss him." She said thoughtfully. Fighting beside him had been fun, for the lack of better words. "Don't worry, its none of my business…but you atl east deserve the right to choose between Inuyasha and Seventeen. Its only fair." She whole heartedly wanted Kagome to be with her brother. They were so perfect together, but even an idiot could see that she and Inuyasha also had a bond with a deep and intense history. "It's the least I could do. You did save Seventeen after all…"

Xx

"Oh yeah, well you won't win!" Souta bit onto his lower lip, repeatedly pressing the buttons on his controller as he stared intently at the video game on the screen before him.

"Right, like I'd lose to a brat like you." The game's graphics were ridiculous, the color's bright, and the moves were lame, but Seventeen refused to lose, entirely. They both perhaps looked rather idiotic, concentrating so hard on such a silly game.

"…Power Puff Girl's Z…?" Kagome walked into the room, the video game's title in hand. Her black brow twitched, "This is what you guys have been playing all this time?"

"I was not playing." Seventeen hid the controller at his back as he scratched at the top of his of head before massaging his neck, "I was watching the squirt play."

"…Yeah right!" Souta shot back at him, "You've beaten me seven times in a row. You have been playing!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, kid." He rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

Kagome sheepishly grinned, merely eyeing the two. Whichever the case, she set Seventeen's clothes on the bed before him, "Here you are. Washed and folded."

He paid no mind to the clothes, but he gently took hold of her wrist and tugged her down against him and successfully pressed a kiss to her lips. She always seemed so bashful and shy when he did that, opting to look away from him with a small smile.

"Ew…" Souta's nose wrinkled, and he dropped the controller before running out. He could hear his sister's laughing behind him. "Mom, Kagome's being gross!"

"Think you can get dressed by yourself?" She asked once an awkward silence settled over them. She doubted he could ever get used to the way Seventeen often times stared at her. She always grew nervous under his unwavering gaze. His vibrant hues always fixed on her, intently, caressing the curvature of her body, and meticulously taking in every detail that made up her being. Kagome cleared her throat.

"Yeah, I've got it…I'm pretty sure we can remove some of these bandages after today." He had yet found time to apologize to her, but he'd have to do so soon, when the time was right. She was entitled to the truth. He had deliberately allowed Naraku to remain inside of him, and he felt as though she deserved to know about it. One lie was enough.

"I'll let you change then…." She weakly smiled before slowly rising to her feet and walking out of the room.

_'And there she goes.._' Seventeen sighed before reaching over and grabbing his white undershirt from the pile of clothes. He removed his current shirt by easily tugged it over his head, not before the aching in his back kicked in. He was rather curious about what that particular injury looked like, and he made his way over to Kagome's mirror.

He was paralyzed by what he saw.

The shape of a spider seemed as though it had been seared into his flesh, almost bone deep.

Slowly, Seventeen backed away from the sight.


End file.
